


STAGES OF LOATHING

by teaandbiscuitsforme



Series: STAGES [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme
Summary: Sequel to STAGES OF MIRTH (prior reading necessary). The truth is out yet the secrets remain. Sometimes it’s just too hard to keep up a facade, especially when things are tough. But they’ll survive. Even if he did try to kill her again. It feels just like last time, but some lives have been foretold, then again the future isn’t set in stone.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: STAGES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913146
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to have this up last Monday but I had college work so it’s a tad late! Updates will be on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Follows on immediately from STAGES OF MIRTH (prior reading necessary). Hope you all enjoy! Also, i decided to make Nimueh the deputy head instead of headteacher, with Geoffrey of Monmouth as headteacher instead. This story will be rather fast paced, ranging from January 2018 until May 2019, yet despite having the longest time frame it’ll actually be the shortest in this series

_1st January 2018_

Morgana was _very_ confused when she woke up. She had a shattering headache, a suffocating mask on and the incessant sound of beeping echoed around the room. She frowned and tried to lift her head, yet found it too heavy. 

“She’s awake” she heard Merlin said, before he pressed something above her head. “It’s okay, I’m here”.

“Okay Morgana, I’m your nurse Sarah, I’m going to be looking after you”.

Morgana lifted the oxygen mask off her face, managing to look up a bit. “What happened?”.

“You had an allergic reaction dear” Sarah smiled sympathetically. “Peanut allergy. Luckily your boyfriend here was rather quick and we managed to get you in in time” she smiled at Merlin then the confused looking Morgana. “I’ll be back soon to check your vitals”. Sarah left leaving Merlin and Morgana alone in her bed-bay. 

“What happened?” Morgana weakly asked. 

“I am an idiot” Merlin admitted. “I ate peanut M&Ms. We then kissed and uh” he scratched the back of his neck, “well uh, this happened”.

“Okay” Morgana nodded, placing the oxygen mask back on. Sarah came back quickly and changed the oxygen mask for a nasal cannula, leaving the IV in Morgana’s arm and checking her temperature, pulse, oxygen levels and blood pressure before leaving. 

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked. 

“I’m fine” Morgana replied. 

“Well, happy 2018” Merlin grinned. “We’re around a few hours in”.

“2018? Already”.

“I know” Merlin agreed. “You gave us quite a fright there”.

“I know what you did” Morgana sighed. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin frowned. 

“You tried to poison me. Again. For no reason” Morgana cried. 

“I didn’t try to poison you”.

“Well you did last time and then you fucking _killed_ me” Morgana retorted. “Where’s Morgause? Arthur?”.

“They’re at their homes” Merlin sighed. “I didn’t have time to call them”.

“Okay” Morgana shrugged. “I’m tired”.

“Sleep” Merlin reassuringly squeezed Morgana’s hand. “I’ll text Arthur and Morgause to let them know”.

“Thank you. Good night” Morgana smiled. 

“Good night Love” Merlin smiled. “And happy 2018”.

* * *

“So what happened?” Arthur exclaimed down the phone. “Merlin ate peanuts and then snogged you so you almost died? _Ew_ ”

“That’s pretty much what happened” Morgana clarified as she looked at her boyfriend who mouthed “sorry”. “He’s said he’s sorry. I should be released later today”. 

“Should I pick you up?” Arthur asked. 

“Okay” Morgana shrugged. “It’s The Northern Plains Hospital, that way it’ll be easier for Merlin to get back”.

“What bed number are you?” Arthur asked. 

“You don’t need to come visit me!” Morgana laughed. “Surely you must be hungover and whatnot?”.

“Nope” Arthur insisted as he popped the p. “Gwen’s made breakfast and etcetera etcetera”.

“Why don’t we join you?” Morgana suggested. “We can get a taxi to Merlin’s then he can drive us to yours”. Morgana looked to Merlin for approval and he eagerly nodded. 

“Okay, sounds good” Arthur agreed. “Do you know when you’re getting released?”.

“After lunch I think” Morgana frowned as she looked at Merlin. “Merlin wants to talk to you”.

“Why don’t you all come over to mine?” Merlin suggested. “Would work out slightly easier”.

“Okay” Arthur shrugged. “See you two there then?”.

“Okay” Morgana agreed. “Bye Arthur. Have fun getting over the hangover”.

After eating breakfast, Morgana was released from hospital and the couple took a taxi back to Merlin’s flat. Morgana went to bed and had a lie down while Merlin went to check on Kilgarrah. He was asleep in the room, all his food and water gone so he topped it up and went to lie down with Morgana. A few minutes later he heard the intercom so un-entwined himself from Morgana and went to the intercom. 

“Happy new year, dickhead” Arthur yelled. “Let us in will ya? It’s me, Gwen, Gousey and Cenred”.

“Shh” Merlin hissed. “She’s asleep”. 

“And that’s _your fault_ for poisoning her” Arthur retorted. “But anyway, let us in”. 

Merlin buzzed them in with strict instructions to be quiet, not that Morgana stayed asleep as she quickly woke up and blearily made her way to the sofa, nuzzling her head into Merlin’s chest. 

“Well, why don’t we celebrate?” Gwen suggested. “I brought the wine”.

“Sounds good” Morgana smiled. 

“What about driving?” Merlin checked. 

“No one’s driving, hun” Gwen grinned. “We’re all getting pissed and crashing here”.

True to her word, Gwen did indeed get absolutely pissed and her and Arthur crashed on the sofa, luckily Cenred lived rather close to Merlin so he and Morgause walked home. 

* * *

_2nd January 2018_

Eventually Arthur and Gwen left, allowing Merlin and Morgana to relax more seeing as they didn’t _have_ to be quiet (and Arthur wouldn’t kill Merlin). After sex all morning Morgana decided that she was extremely tired and so Merlin drove her home before going back to his. He hadn’t been able to check on Kilgarrah properly in a while (and he didn’t want him soiling the whole house) so he only checked on him occasionally to give him food and water, and let him have free roam off the flat while he dropped Morgana off. 

“Kilgarrah I’m home!” Merlin called as he walked into the flat. “And Everything was okay”. He frowned as he looked around for the cat, eventually spotting him in a corner of the sofa.

“Wake up lazy bones” Merlin smiled as he stroked his cat. No purr. No stretching. No nothing. 

“Kilgarrah?”. Nothing. No movement. His eyes remained open. He quickly got his phone out and put his torch on. No change in the pupil size. 

“No!” Merlin cried as he fell to the floor. He couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t be. He had Kilgarrah since he was a child. Most of his life. 

_3rd January 2018_

“Are you okay Merlin?” Morgana asked as she walked into the staffroom. 

“It’s uh ... my cat died”.

“Merlin I’m so sorry!” Morgana gasped. “Is there anything I can do?”.

“No” Merlin sighed. “He was very old. Actually, there _is_ something”.

“Okay, let me know”.

“Can I stay over at yours for a few days? I buried him yesterday but I don’t know about staying at my place”.

“Of course” Morgana nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Do you need to get anything from your place?”.

“No. All my books are in my classroom so I can bring back what I need”.

“Okay, sure” Morgana smiled, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Fucks sake they’re still together” Freya muttered. 

“They are, aren’t they?” Alvarr remarked. 

“We should do something” Freya suggested. 

“Nah” Alvarr shrugged. “Summin’s bound to happen sooner or later”. 

Morgana scowled at her sleeping boyfriend. The nerve of that _twat_! First he poisoned her, went ahead and followed the advice of some idiotic dragon and then fucking killed her. And he kissed Freya. She felt sick at the thought of it all repeating itself. At least Kilgarrah wasn’t around anymore. 

And he wanted to spend a whole week spending a room together. And skiing in fucking Italy! Italy! Morgana inwardly scoffed at the thought. She opened up her work email and began to compose an email, deciding that she would go on the expeditions instead of the ski trip. While she wouldn’t get a comfy bed, she wouldn’t have to put up with Merlin for almost over a week, (while he was on the trip, then while she took the expedition), so that was great. 

* * *

  
_5th January 2018_

“You’re not going on the ski trip?” Merlin frowned as he looked at the list. With around six weeks to go, they were finalising the lists of who would be going, alongside organising the room sharing. 

“No” Morgana replied. “Too bloody cold. At least DofE is warm”.

“Fair enough” Merlin shrugged. 

“Morgana” Arthur yelled. “Aren’t you going on the ski trip?”.

“No” Morgana rolled her eyes. “It was between the DofE and the ski trip. I’d rather not freeze my tits off in the snow for a week, thanks”.

“Fair enough” Arthur shrugged. “Have you got your schedule?”.

“Also” Morgana continued. “I don’t fancy flying with a bunch of teenagers, and having to escort them through security and all that shit. DofE, _much easier_ ”.

“Well, we’ll miss you”.

“Need to keep Sissy company” Morgana smirked. “Besides, I’m only doing the bronze and silver assessed. So, you know, it’ll be good”.

“How many days is that?” Merlin asked. 

“Three and two. No airport security, no planes. Just a coach. _Much_ more relaxing. No way was I doing gold, that’s in the Alps”.

“Until some group gets lost” Arthur muttered under his breath. 

“No one will get lost” Morgana insisted. “It’ll be fine”.

* * *

“So how’s our plan coming along?” Freya asked as she walked into Alvarr’s room. 

“It’s going well” Alvarr smirked. “Absolutely splendidly”.

“Good. I’m glad. I have Merlin on the ski trip, you have Morgana on the DofE trips”. 

“It’s still not fair” Alvarr pouted. “She didn’t want to do the practice ones. Only the bronze and silver assessed, and not gold”.

“You still have her for five days in the countryside” Freya shrugged. “And I have him for six days in Italy. Maybe next year you could try again, get her on all of them”.

“You _know_ I will” Alvarr grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol’ Aussie flu!

_23rd January 2018_

“Someone must’ve woken up on the wrong side of the bed” Merlin remarked as Morgana groggily walked into the kitchen. Her face was pale, eyes surrounded by dark circles while her eyes and nose were red. 

“No shit honey” Morgana retorted as she threw herself down on the sofa. “Slept like crap. And oh _whoop de doo_ , it’s _parents evening_ ”.

“Yeah you should probably phone in sick. Coffee?”.

“Please” Morgana sighed. “And I’m not phoning in sick seeing as I have fucking parents evening”.

“You eating anything?” Merlin asked.

“A few Rice Krispies” Morgana replied. “Not too much. Don’t think I can keep it down”.

“You really shouldn’t be in work” Merlin remarked. 

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do” Morgana snapped. “I want to go to work, I’m going to fucking work”.

“No, you’re not” Merlin insisted. “You are going to stay in bed, with a lemsip. If you feel better later, you can come in”.

“I really do want to” Morgana sighed. “But the parents evening”.

“You can go in if you want to, but I don’t think you should”.

“Yes boss” Morgana grumbled. “Make me a lemsip, this coffee tastes like shit. I’m not dead, I’m going in”.

“I think you do have Aussie flu, babe” Merlin remarked. 

“No I just feel shit for no reason” Morgana retorted as she lay down on the sofa, hiding under a blanket. “Lemsip and a paracetamol, please”.

“Okay. Do you take one or two?”.

“Two” Morgana replied with a cough as Merlin took the paracetamol pack out the cupboard. 

“So I won’t break it then” Merlin said as he made his way to the sofa with a large tablet and some water. 

“I can’t swallow that!” Morgana exclaimed. “It’s too big. Break it in half?”.

“Okay” Merlin shrugged as he tried to break it. He did manage to break it but Morgana still couldn’t swallow it so he had to go to the local corner shop to get some six+ Calpol, which she took while grimacing at the taste and went back to bed while Merlin got dressed and went to work. 

“So” Gwen said over the phone. “Someone told me you’re not well. Do you want me to cover your parents evening?”.

“No, Gwen, I can do it” Morgana insisted. 

“Really?” Gwen asked skeptically. “If I recall correctly, Merlin said you could barely get out of bed, let alone drag yourself to a parents evening”.

“I just had a bad night. Nothing a day in bed and a bottle of Calpol won’t fix” Morgana reassured her. 

“Calpol?” Gwen frowned. “Why Calpol”.

“It hurts to swallow tablets” Morgana admitted. 

“You’re ill, you should stay at home” Gwen exclaimed. 

“Well hopefully I’ll be better by evening but I can’t relax with you nattering on” Morgana retorted. 

“Sorry, sorry” Gwen said sheepishly. “There’s something I should tell you”.

“Make it quick” Morgana snapped as she coughed. “Tired”.

“I’m pregnant” Gwen said. 

“Congrats” Morgana replied. She hadn’t even hung up by the time she fell asleep. 

* * *

By the time Morgana has woken up she could hear Merlin moving around for some reason. _Stupid Merlin_ and his constant meddling. Essentially Mrs Mop. Technically, Mr Mop, he was a man, although she was beginning to understand why her brother called him a girl. 

“Hey” Merlin whispered as he sat at her bedside. “I made you some soup. How you feeling”.

“Slightly better” Morgana faked a smile. “You came here?”.

“I did” Merlin smiled. “Tomato soup, and some more Calpol”.

“Thank you, Merlin”.

“Gwen’s being strange again” Merlin sighed as he fed her some soup. 

“In what way?” Morgana frowned as she tried not to gag against the soup. 

“Dunno. She hugged me this morning”.

“And you have a problem with that..?” Morgana drawled. 

“No! No, of course not” Merlin clarified. “Just..y’know”.

“Whatever you say babe” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t you get back to work?”.

“I should” Merlin sighed. “But I want to stay home”.

“I know. But those maths lessons won’t teach themselves”.

 _Who did he think he was? Bringing her soup and Calpol. Entitled, annoying prat_. 

* * *

In the end, Morgana did end up going to parents evening, dragging herself in with a yawn while everyone stared awkwardly at her. 

“Morgana” Arthur called as he strutted across the room to where she was sitting. “What are you doing here?”. 

“Getting ready for parents evening, why?” Morgana replied. 

“You should be at home” Arthur sighed. 

“I’m fine” Morgana grumbled. “Now, leave me alone”.

The majority of parents evening passed well. While there was some parents who couldn’t get the idea that their _precious dahlings_ needed to actually put effort in to get a good grades, most went good. Merlin kept trying to look at his girlfriend, she kept trying to shoot dirty looks at him whenever he wasn’t looking and Freya kept looking lovingly at him whenever she could. 

While at one point Morgana thought that Arthur wasn’t _that_ bad at making coffee, she now decided she _hated_ it. Ever since becoming ill, she had the strangest aversion to coffee and felt sick even looking at it. 

“Well, I’m done for today” Morgause smiled. “How are you?”. 

“Exhausted. I am done” Morgana sighed as she rested her head on the table. 

“You really shouldn’t have come in” Morgause remarked. “You look like death warmed up”.

“Well how do you think I feel?” Morgana retorted. “I have one more student so off you go”.

Morgana outlined the last student before almost going back to sleep on the table, Merlin and Morgause giggling behind her. 

“Morgana!” Arthur barked. “It’s time to wake up now. Time to go home and rest”.

“I know” Morgana sighed with a yawn. “Pack up my things then, will ya?”.

“Only because I love you” Arthur sighed as he grabbed his sisters bag and packed up her things. 

“Can you stay overnight?” Morgana asked Merlin. 

“Of course” Merlin smiled. “I’m done here so we can head off”.

“Let’s go then” Morgana sighed as she stood up, leaning to Merlin for support. Merlin tried his best or hold her yet found that he couldn’t as she fell to the floor in a heap. 

“And I think that things are going well for you, Harriet” Gwen smiled as she went over with her last pupil. 

“Yeah” Harriet agreed. 

“NIMEUH! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE! IM CALLING ONE” Arthur yelled. As it was late, most people had luckily left. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Harriet muttered to her dad. 

“I’m sorry” Gwen apologised with a smile. “If you don’t mind, I need to see what’s going on”.

“Of course” Harriet smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs Smith”.

“See you” Gwen absentmindedly waved. “She is breathing, right?”.

“Yeah” Merlin said. “She hasn’t eaten much all day. Let’s see what the paramedics say”.

When Morgana came around as the paramedics arrived, they concluded that it was indeed dehydration alongside breathing difficulties caused by Aussie flu and took her to the Northern Plains hospital, Merlin following behind anxiously in his car. 

* * *

“Arthur” Gwen began. “There’s something you should know”.

“Tell me, then” Arthur replied. “You know you can tell me anything”.

“I’m pregnant” Gwen smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. 

“Again?” Arthur raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes. Again”.

“Well let’s try to get past twelve weeks at last” Arthur sighed. “We don’t want a repeat of last time”.

“Well maybe there’s a genetic problem or something?” Gwen suggested. “We should get tested”.

“I know I don’t have a genetic problem” Arthur replied cockily. “It’s probably you. You should get tested, not me”.

“You’re sleeping on the sofa tonight Arthur. I can’t fucking believe you!”.

* * *

Morgana spent around three days in hospital, with strict instructions to remain on bed rest. Merlin also caught the flu, yet didn’t have it as badly, so he managed to still look after her as the sick couple relaxed in bed watching Netflix on repeat for days. 

On the Friday both Morgause and Gwen came down with the flu too, leaving their department stranded for a couple of days while Gwen and Morgause spent it off sick. The only lucky ones who didn’t get the flu were Arthur and Freya, with half the school essentially being off sick. If they thought _this_ sickness was _bad_ , they could only wait for what the future would hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *indirect mention to coronavirus*  
> One of my friends though coronavirus and Aussie flu are/were the same thing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day and the ski trip!

_9th February 2018_

Morgana was absolutely thrilled. It was finally time for the ski trip, and it meant that she wouldn’t have to see Merlin for a while, given that he was off to Italy. But of course that annoying clot wanted to FaceTime as much as he could. She was grateful that she had a decent sleep schedule, and Merlin didn’t want her to mess it up again, given that those going on the ski trip had to meet at 3:00 in the morning. 

That, and with him in Italy for the week, it was the _perfect_ time. 

“Babe” Morgana drawled. 

“Yeah?” Merlin called from the kitchen. 

“We need to talk” she said, watching as he came back to the living room. 

“What’s up?” Merlin asked as he grabbed her hands. 

“I think we should break up”.

Merlin’s face fell, perplexed. “Why?”.

“You tried to poison me” Morgana scoffed. “You killed me. And then, you poisoned me, again. Oh for real this time. History just seems to repeat itself”.

“Morgana we don’t even know if that life was real! We can’t know”.

“Uther was and is my father, why should everything change? Merlin, it won’t change”.

“It will” Merlin vowed. “I promise”.

“You said that last time and look how that turned out” Morgana retorted. “Barely three months together before _you tried to poison me_. How long before you _kill me_?”.

“Morgana I’m not a killer. I won’t kill you. You _know_ that”.

“Yeah just eat some more peanuts, only a whole damn packet of actual peanuts instead of the M&Ms”.

“I said I was sorry”.

“I know Merlin” Morgana sighed. “But it can’t be like this. It’s not our choice”.

“What are you saying?” Merlin frowned. 

“That we can’t be together”.

“So that’s it then?” Merlin asked. 

“It was always inevitable” Morgana said as her eyes filled with tears, turning away from him. “I think you should leave”.

Merlin sighed as he turned around and walked out the door. 

* * *

_10th February 2018_

Merlin arrived at Camelot Grammar School for the ski trip in an absolutely _foul_ mood. He was tired, heartbroken and ashamed at himself for his mistake. That, and he had slept like crap given that normally he wouldn’t sleep until shortly before midnight and wake up at eleven on a Saturday, so he was running on a mere two hours of sleep. Alongside that, Freya was running rampant in circles as she double checked things with parents, and finalised other things alongside Gwen. 

“You look happy” Arthur chortled. “So what is it? My sister kept you up too late so you didn’t sleep? Or what?”.

“We broke up” Merlin replied glumly. 

“ _Oh_ ” Arthur said. “Uh, sorry to hear mate. Here if you want to talk”. Arthur gently punched Merlin’s shoulder and walked away, helping some of the students load their suitcases onto the coach before they begun the two and a half hour journey to Heathrow airport. 

Merlin stared out of the windows while listening to his “dancing on my own”, silently sulking and disciplining the students as necessary. 

“You look upset” Freya commented as she slammed the case on her tablet shut and turned around to face Merlin. 

“Oh? _Do I?_ ”.

“Yeah. Cheer up”. 

“It’s four in the morning Freya!” Merlin exclaimed. “Don’t talk to me, and let me have some sleep”.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed” Freya muttered to Will. 

“If he even woke up at all, that is” Will muttered. 

“Oi!” Arthur yelled. “That’s my sister you’re talking about”. He looked towards the back of the coach where most students were now awake, with the exception of a few students (mainly first years). “Sorry” He apologised sheepishly. “Go back to sleep kids”. 

They eventually arrived at the airport at five, the coach dropping them outside Heathrow Terminal five as they all grabbed their suitcases and dragged them towards baggage drop. Once everyone’s bag was tagged and headed off to the hold, they made their way to security. 

“Okay” Arthur announced. “If anyone brought a drinks bottle, now is the time to empty it out, finish drinking it, or throw it away if it’s disposable. Liquids, so hand gels, go into a bag. Come on kids, let’s get this done”.

Merlin, Will, Freya, Gwen and Arthur assisted and double checked that everybody had everything ready, before Will and Merlin went at the front, Arthur in the middle with Gwen and Freya at the back. 

After a few students were beeped (after forgetting to take off their rings), they finally made it to the other side and taking the escalator down to departures level, herded around just outside WORLD DUTY FREE after walking through the expensive part of it. 

“We are going to meet there” Gwen said as she pointed to the departure lounge outside Starbucks. “In forty-five minutes. Everyone must be in groups of a minimum of four. Off you go guys”.

“Come on Freya, let’s get some breakfast” Gwen smiled as she linked arms with the younger woman and they made their way to a restaurant. 

“I’m coming too” Will added as he followed the two women. 

“Costa, Merlin?” Arthur checked. 

“Okay” Merlin shrugged as they went to costa. 

“Listen” Arthur said. “I know it’s going to be hard but you’ll..how do I say this? You’ll get over her”.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Merlin asked. “I broke your sister’s heart...poisoned her”.

“If I’m being honest” Arthur sighed. “You were a great servant”.

“Oh it’s cause I’m a servant is it?” Merlin joked. 

“Yeah” Arthur admitted. “That, and I love you idiot. Boy I missed you”.

“I missed you too” Merlin agreed, going in for a hug. 

“Woah” Arthur said as he raised his arms. “What are you doing?”.

“I thought you were going in for a hug?”.

“No!” Arthur clarified. “Anyway, what’re you having? I’m paying”.

They quickly landed after just under two hours, arriving at Milan Airport just before half ten. Given that they were at the back of the plane (the seats were cheaper), it was almost eleven by the time they disembarked and made their way to border control, then baggage reclaim. Given that it wasn’t the biggest airport in the area, they all quickly claimed their bags, did the register, had a toilet break and went towards the allocated area that the coach would pick them up from. 

The ski resort was in Aosta—not too far from the airport yet still up in the Alps, at just over two hours away. With the suitcases underneath the bus and everyone on board, they all made their way towards Aosta. 

“So, Merlin” Arthur smirked as he turned around. “How are ya?”.

Merlin pouted and plugged his headphones into his phone, staring out the window as he listened to 

“Be grumpy then” Arthur shrugged as he looked over the day plans. Today (Saturday) they would be driving over to the resort, after stopping at a service station for lunch, then would go out to the nursery slopes before heading back into the resort for a relax and some hot chocolate. Sunday would be a short morning on the slopes, followed by an early lunch and back to the slopes until evening time when they would have hot chocolate, relax and have dinner before bed. They would do the same until Wednesday, as they would stop skiing earlier in order for the last night/Valentine’s day disco, as they would be leaving on Thursday morning (and Wednesday happened to be Valentine’s Day!) so they could explore around Milan before catching a plane back. 

* * *

_14th February 2018_

“He’s moping. Still” Arthur sighed as he sipped his hot chocolate. “Yes, Morgause I know she broke up with him five days ago but it’s infuriating. You know Will and I don’t get on, Freya and Gwen are keeping an eye on the kids. How’s teeny?”.

  
“Depressed” Morgause sighed. “She’s sleeping in _his_ pyjamas. Listening to heartbreak music”.

“Shoulda known” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Same with him. Drinking a lot. It’s hopeless, any chance of her taking him back?”.

“Arthur, she _loathes_ him. There isn’t a chance. She’s talking to someone else”.

“Oh no” Arthur groaned. “Who?”.

“Alvarr”.

Arthur groaned again. 

In Arthur’s eyes, the Valentine’s Day disco was turning into an absolute fiasco. Too many of the older years began arguing and snogging, the first years were exhausted, and Merlin drunkenly danced around. 

“All by myyyyself” Merlin sang rather out of tune. “Don’t wanna be all by myyyyseeeeelf”. 

“This is a shout-out to my ex” Freya yelled as she grabbed the mike. “Heard he in love with some other bitch, uh”.

“Miss Lake, language!” William boomed. 

“Shoutout to my ex, you’re really quite the man! You broke my heart and then that made me who I am”.

“Here’s to my ex” one of the third years started singing. “Hey look at me now! Well I’m all the way up and I swear you’ll never bring me down!”.

“I gotta feeling” Freya began. “Woo ooh”.

“That tonight’s gunna be a good night” Arthur added, running to the dance floor. 

“I gotta feeling” Gwen added as she rushed up. “That tonight’s gunna be a good good night!”.

“No, it won’t” Merlin retorted, sitting down next to Will at the table while everyone else carried on dancing. 

“That bad huh?” Will asked with a chuckle. 

“Did your girlfriend break up with you five days before Valentine’s Day?” Merlin retorted. 

“Woah, chill” Will joked. “Well, sorry about that mate”.

“Eh” Merlin shrugged. “All this love shit”.

“I’ll be back” William said as he made his way over to the DJ and said something. He made his way back over with a smirk. “I’m sure this song will be over soon”.

“What did you do?” Merlin asked skeptically. 

“You’ll see” Will winked. 

“I live my day as if it was the last, live my day as if there was no past, doin it all night all summer, doing it the way I wanna”.

“Why?” Merlin frowned. “Why?”.

“WHO PUT THAT ON?!” Freya boomed. 

“He asked for a happy breakup song” the DJ shrugged. 

“This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money, break it down  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)”. 

“STOP” Gwen screeched. “Change it, ain’t kid friendly”.

“Guinevere, what on Earth are you doing?” Arthur asked with a perplexed look. 

“Okay, carry on” Gwen smiled after she changed the song. “Woo” she squealed as she made her way over to Freya. 

“Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here?  
Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how want it to be  
Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because”

“Not Britney!” Arthur yelled. 

“Britney’s a legend Mr Pendragon!” One of the fifth years yelled. 

“GIVE ME A SIGGGN! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME” Freya and Gwen chorused. 

“Can I choose a song?” One of the first years asked Arthur. 

“Of course” Arthur smiled. “It’ll be much better than what Mrs Smith and Miss Lake choose”.

“Thank you” he smiled sheepishly, telling the DJ his song of request. 

All the students looked around excitedly as they recognised the familiar tune from their childhood. 

“I love this song” Merlin yelled as he made his way over. 

“When the world, leaves you feeling blue   
You can count on me, I will be there for you   
When it seems, all you hopes and dreams   
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you  
We've got to all stick together   
Good friends, there for each other   
Never ever forget that   
I've got you and you've got me, so  
Reach for the stars   
Climb every mountain higher   
Reach for the stars   
Follow your heart's desire   
Reach for the stars   
And when that rainbow's shining over you   
That's when your dreams will all come true  
There's a place waiting just for you (waiting just for you)  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true   
Fly away (fly away) swim the ocean blue (swim the ocean blue)  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you   
Don't stop gotta keep moving   
Your hopes, gotta keep building   
Never ever forget that   
I've got you and you've got me, so  
Reach for the stars   
Climb every mountain higher”.

They all happily danced, jumping up for the stars, cheering and laughing. 

“Happier, Merlin?” Will joked. 

“Duh” Merlin danced. 

  
“Reach for the stars   
Follow your heart's desire   
Reach for the stars   
And when that rainbow's shining over you   
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Don't believe in all that you've been told   
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal   
No-one knows just what the future holds   
There ain't nothing you can't be   
There's a whole world at your feet   
I said reach  
Climb every mountain (reach)   
Reach for the moon (reach)   
Follow that rainbow   
And your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars   
Climb every mountain higher   
Reach for the stars   
Follow your heart's desire   
Reach for the stars   
And when that rainbow's shining over you   
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars   
Climb every mountain higher   
Reach for the stars   
Follow your heart's desire   
Reach for the stars   
And when that rainbow's shining over you (shining, shining)  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars   
Climb every mountain higher   
Reach for the stars”. 

“Okay, the kids have good song choices” Arthur decided. “Everyone can go request a song”. 

“Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again”.

“MOOD” Merlin yelled. 

“You don’t even know what mood means, Mr Emrys” a fifth year yelled. 

“You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July  
'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe”. 

“I have an idea” Freya told Gwen, “wait here, they’ll love it”.

“This is something new  
The Casper Slide part two  
Featuring the Platinum Band  
And this time  
We're going to get funky  
Funky”. 

“OMG YAS!” Merlin yelled. 

“WHOOOP” the students yelled as they all lined up ready to do the cha cha slide. 

“THE MACARENA” a third year yelled once it was all over, met with agreements all around. 

“When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say que soy buena  
They all want me  
They can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me  
Chant with me  
And if you're good, I'll take you home with me”. 

And so the dance night had began. 

“Friday night, it's party time  
Feelin' ready, lookin' fine  
Viene Diego rumbeando  
With the magic in his eyes  
Checkin' every girl in sight  
Groovin' like he does the mambo  
And he's the man alli en la disco, playin' sexy, feelin' hotter  
He's the king bailando el ritmo ragatanga  
And the DJ that he knows well  
On the spot always around twelve  
Plays the mix that Diego mezcla con la salsa  
Y la baila and he dances y la canta”.

“Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now  
I been feeling it since 1966, now  
Might be over now, but I feel it still  
Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now  
Let me kick it like it's 1986, now  
Might be over now, but I feel it still”.

* * *

“What happened last night” Merlin groaned. 

“You had too many beers, and the students decided that the cha cha slide, macarena, ketchup song, and firework along with a bunch of other songs from their childhood would be great to dance along to” Arthur sighed. 

“Five more minutes” Merlin mumbled into his pillow. 

“No!” Arthur exclaimed. “We are packing, and leaving soon. Hurry up _Mer_ lin”.

Merlin quickly rushed out of bed, changing and packing everything just in time. Morgana would scold him for being like that. _Don’t think like that Merlin_ reminded himself as he brushed his teeth. 

He didn’t have much time to think, as they quickly ate breakfast and double checked everyone was packed up before they went onto the coach. That, and after last night Merlin forgot to charge his phone so he couldn’t listen to music, instead having to listen to the students rambling. 

“THE SNOW GROWS BRIGHT ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT, NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN. A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE IM THE QUEEN” they shouted. 

“And the Disney songs begin” Arthur muttered as he plastered a smile on his face. 

“LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEE”. They stood up and waved their arms around, laughing. 

“Are they supposed to do that?” Merlin frowned. 

“Leave it” Arthur warned. “You don’t want to be the dick teacher, do you?”.

“No” Merlin agreed. 

“Good. So don’t say anything”.

“ALMOST HEAVEN”. Turns out they brought a speaker. “WEST VIRGINIA! BLUE RIDGE MOUNTAINS, SHANADOA RIVER”. 

“At least it ain’t Disney” Arthur grimaced. 

“Imagine going on the France trip” Merlin chuckled. “That’d be fun”.

“It’s Disneyland” Arthur shrugged. 

“Country roads, take me home. To the place, that I belong. West Virginia! Mountain mama! Take me home, country roads”.

“High school musical” someone shouted from the back of the coach. 

“Together! Together! Together everyone! Together, together, come on let’s have some fun!”.

“Jinxed it” Merlin smirked at Arthur. 

“I know” Arthur sighed. 

“We’re all in this together once we know that we are, we’re all stars and we see that. We’re all in this together, and it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come trueeee”.

“Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata! Ain’t no passing craze!”.

“How long till we get to the airport?” Merlin asked. 

“First we’re going duomo de Milano” Arthur scoffed. “And it’s just under two hours”.

Merlin groaned and leant back. 

“SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIUS!”.

“We’re soaring! Flying! There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach”. 

  
“Because when the sun shines we’ll shine together, told you I’ll be here forever, said I’ll always be your friend, took an oath imma stick it out till the end, now it’s raining more than ever, know that we still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella”.

“Don’t stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers, tonight imma fight till we see the sunlight, tick tock on the clock but the party don’t stop no no”.

“How long?” Merlin asked. 

“An hour and a quarter” Arthur sighed. 

“Woaaaaah, caught in a bad romance!”.

“Your love got me looking so crazy right now, love got me looking so crazy right now. Looking so crazy in love got me looking so crazy in love!”.

“And did those feet in ancient time  
Walk upon England's mountain green?  
And was the holy Lamb of God  
On England's pleasant pastures seen?  
And did the countenance divine  
Shine forth upon our clouded hills?  
And was Jerusalem builded here  
Among those dark satanic mills?”.

“Was that ... Jerusalem?” Merlin exclaimed. 

“Clearly your first school trip” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’ll get over it”.

“Oh when the saints. Come marching in. Oh when the saints come marching in. I wanna be in that number. When the saints come marching in”.

“WOAAAAH, we’re half way there woah! Livin on a prayer!”.

“Only half an hour Merlin” Gwen smiled. 

“Thank goodness” Merlin muttered. 

“Come on over in my direction  
So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah  
Turn every situation into heaven, yeah  
Oh, you are  
My sunrise on the darkest day  
Got me feelin' some kind of way  
Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly  
You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on  
Got the only key, know how to turn it on  
The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear  
Baby, take it slow so we can last long”. 

“Was our singing really that bad, Mr Emrys?” One of the first formers asked as they walked off the coach. 

“No” Merlin reassured her. 

“He’s just in a bad mood” Arthur piped in. 

“He’s hungover, can’t you tell?” one of the third years whispered. 

* * *

  
Merlin felt as though the trip would never end. While on the way there, everyone was tired and slept, on the return journey on the other hand everyone was awake and insistent on singing. He dumped his suitcase on the landing, crashing on his bed as soon as he got home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was bleeped in security cause I forgot to take my rings off :p and my Apple Watch
> 
> I will say the song part was rather emotional to write, especially we’re all in this together seeing as I’ve left high school!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ski trip aftermath, good news at last & Freya’s a bitch

_18th February 2018_

“So how was it then?” Morgana asked as she tightened her freezing hands around the scorching mug. 

“I tried to be nice to Freya!” Gwen exclaimed. “But she’s just so _annoying_ ”.

“You did look like you were having fun though on the dance floor” Arthur added absentmindedly. 

“Yeah, she’s somewhat fun but Jesus is she _annoying_ or _what_ ”.

“Alright keep your knickers on” Morgana chuckled. “I know she’s bad but she isn’t _that bad_ , is she?”.

“She is” Gwen nodded. “Kept pissing me off. Like mad. Asking non stop questions, it’s infuriating”.

“It’s not just that, is it?” Morgana arched an eyebrow. 

“Couldn’t even take me folic acid in peace! She kept asking me ‘oh whats that?’ and ‘why are you taking that?’. Honestly” Gwen sneered. 

“You should’ve told her it’s a vitamin” Morgana shrugged. 

“I did!” Gwen exclaimed. “Then she kept asking me ‘ _oh which one? I’ve been meaning to start taking some_ ’ so I said it’s folic acid as I’m pregnant and she lost the plot. Saying about how I shouldn’t be skiing”.

“Fair enough” Morgause replied with a grimace. “But, you shouldn’t be skiing, should you?”.

“I did some research and it’s fine in the first trimester” Gwen shrugged. 

“So, how are things?”.

“They’re going pretty well” Gwen raised her eyebrows with a smile. “ _If_ I’m pregnant. I did take quite a few tests and I’m still getting positive tests but no symptoms”.

“Hm” Morgana raised her eyebrows. “So any idea when you’re due?”.

“Middle to end of September” Gwen smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach. “Although, saying I haven’t had any symptoms was a little lie, I have actually. Already getting a bump, trousers don’t fit”.

“Welcome to motherhood” Morgause grinned. “Never experienced it and never plan to. Well, technically I raised Teeny here, but never did the pregnancy”.

“It is horrible” Gwen agreed. “But we only have to wait and see what happens”.

* * *

_19th February 2018_

Freya skipped into the maths corridor, a smile plastered on her face as she skipped and sung. 

“Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face, tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake. Cause I don’t fucking care, at all. You been out all night, don’t know where you been, slurring all your words, not making any sense but I don’t fucking —OOOF”.

“Hi Freya” Will muttered, looking down at the woman laying on the floor. 

“Hi” Freya smiled before she jumped up, bursting out into song once more. “‘Cause I have hella feeling for youuu! I act like I don’t fucking care, like they ain’t even there“.

“Dude” Will hissed as he grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him into a corner. “What is _up_ with her?”.

“Dunno, don’t care” Merlin grumbled. “I have work to do”. 

“Fucking hell” Will muttered. “Where’s Gaius when you need him?”.

“Retiring” Gaius replied. 

“Huh?” Will asked. 

“Come end of the year, I shall retire” Gaius smirked, walking off. 

“Bloody hell” Will muttered. It was going to be a _long_ term. 

It didn’t turn out to be a long term at all in the end. The snowstorm hit Camelot so everybody was sent home shortly after two as opposed to after four, and the school ended up temporarily closing as a result. The beast from the East was indeed a terrible thing. 

“Looks like you didn’t have to go to Italy to freeze after all” Arthur remarked. 

“I know” Morgana smirked. “I would’ve gone, but of course Merlin _had_ to apply. At least for now I get to enjoy the snow”.

The Beast From The East ended up lasting for a while, so school had been cancelled for almost two weeks with only the core year groups (fifth and upper sixth) coming in. 

* * *

_9th March 2018_

“So based of your dates, you’re about twelve weeks?” The scanner asked. 

“That’s correct” Gwen said as she lay down on the couch. She looked at Morgana and then Arthur, smiling at them both. 

Arthur squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked at his sister, and they rolled their eyes at each other. They didn’t know why Gwen wanted Morgana there yet went along with her wishes given that she was rather hormonal. 

“So that’s your baby” the scanner said with a smile. 

“I can’t watch this” Morgana whispered as she turned towards the door. 

“Just stay” Arthur hissed grabbing his sisters wrist. 

A loud thumping sound filled the room. “I can see the heartbeat and it is steady and strong”.

“A heartbeat!” Gwen gasped as she grabbed Morgana and Arthur’s arms. 

“A heartbeat” Morgana repeated. 

“There’s my baby” Gwen said as tears welled in her eyes. 

“ _Our_ baby!” Arthur squealed. 

“Based of the baby’s size it looks like you’re due on the twenty-seventh of September”.

_12th March 2018_

“Ahem, everyone everyone” Arthur called as he climbed onto the staffroom table. 

“What is it now, Arthur?” Nimeuh snapped with a roll of her eyes. 

“I have an announcement”. He cleared his throat. “I’m going to be a daddy!” He squealed in a rather high pitched, girly, voice. 

“I take it went well then?” Morgause smirked. 

“ _Very_ well” Gwen confirmed. “There’s a heartbeat and all. The little miracle should be arriving in September”.

“I thought you were getting fat!” Freya yelled across the room, while poor Will was sprayed with an array of cake crumbs. 

“For fucks sake, Freya” Will muttered as he retreated back to his room. 

“You’ll still have to do the official letter to Geoffrey” Nimueh said. “But this is great. Congratulations”.

“Thank you” Arthur smiled as he climbed down from the table. “Bring on September, baby!”.

_13th March 2018_

“Well, congrats Auntie to be” Merlin remarked. It was almost the end of term, and there was a rugby match which both Merlin and Morgana were required to attend and supervise in. 

“Thanks” Morgana remarked. 

“It just, makes me wonder” Merlin commented. 

“Wonder what?” Morgana frowned. 

“Do you want kids?”.

“Why are you asking me this, Mr Emrys” Morgana snapped. 

“I was just wondering” Merlin shrugged. “If you were pregnant with my kid you would tell me, wouldn’t you”.

“Of course” Morgana snorted. 

“Is that why you broke up with me?” Merlin sighed. “Cause you were rather sensitive around that time. Aussie flu fiasco, etcetera”.

“No Merlin, I wasn’t. I don’t know _why_ I would have your kid, you’d just find a way to take it off me and turn it against me” she retorted as she stormed off. 

“Where’s Miss Pendragon?” One of the students asked. They had just finished their warm up. 

* * *

  
_23rd March 2018_

The end of term had _finally_ rolled around. The second half of Spring term (actually, all of spring term) was always the worst as everybody had become in ready for a much needed break. That was, of course, after the two hour long end of term assembly

“Finally” Morgana muttered as she leant against the wall at the back of the hall. She smiled as she noticed Morgause walking up to her, alongside Gwen waddling. Even though she was only fourteen or so weeks, her pregnancy was obvious as she looked like she was five months along instead of just over three. 

“Happy Easter” Morgause smirked. “I’m bringing the wine”.

“Red, not white” Morgana reminded her. 

“I’ll be able to have a glass as well! Midwife approved. Bring it on” Gwen added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And halfway through writing this I found out Supergirl’s been cancelled :(


	5. Chapter 5

_17th April 2018_

The Easter holidays came and went quickly, and after the “Beast From The East” which made everyone have to go home early due to heavy snow and even miss a few days of school, the weeks following the Easter holidays were scorching hot especially for England seeing as the temperature went up to 28° in April. 

The weeks after Easter tended to be the most stressful, with exams looming and it was rather stressful for both Merlin and Morgana—so they found themselves spending some time together (although constantly shooting dirty looks) so they could make sure that everyone would get good results—especially since maths and English were the core subjects. 

“Shakespeare was born to fuck up our lives” Morgana announced. 

“He was” Merlin agreed. “But you’re the English teacher”

“I know” Morgana smirked. 

“So why do you do English?” Merlin asked. Morgana ignored his question. 

“Okay, so we got this?” Morgana checked. 

“Yep” Merlin replied. “Practice tests, and whatnot. Revise the subjects they want to”.

“That sounds good. Well, GCSE’s 2018, bring it on!”.

* * *

_25th May 2018_

To say Merlin was in a bad mood was the understatement of the year. His fifth years wouldn’t understand things and instead went to Will or Gaius—sometimes even Freya given she was their head of year—adding stress to Gaius (he was retiring soon), stress to Will (he was due to have heart surgery soon) and not much necessarily to Freya but some as she was already stressed with having other students stressed about their GCSE’s. 

Merlin was rather stressed as, unlike Morgana, he didn’t have the additional help—alongside the maths department not being as close knit as the English department, or “the three musketeers” as many referred to them. 

As a result of his stress, Merlin wasn’t sleeping well at all. That and the fact that Morgana hadn’t been remotely civil with him since January (they would talk, although frostily) and they hadn’t had sex in ages led to a huge frustration build up in Merlin. To say he was grumpy was an understatement. 

Once Harriet and Lucy wouldn’t stop laughing, his anger only intensified. 

“Stop laughing girls, it isn’t funny” Merlin said, which only intensified the girls laughter. 

He decided to do the mature thing and ignore them, carrying on with good old algebra. 

“So, 5d+6x-2d=y. So, let’s see what y is”.

Merlin continued trying to work through the problem, occasionally forgetting. 

“Shoot, where’s me D?” Merlin asked as he scratched his head. 

“Lucy, what D?” Harriet laughed. “I can’t think of any D he has”.

“Poor Miss Pendragon” Lucy agreed. “Only getting two inches”.

“I know” Harriet giggled. 

“Girls, stop talking” Merlin boomed. 

It seemed as though when two students wanted to communicate, absolutely nothing could stop them. Merlin soon found them note-passing and temporarily decided to stop. Until again, the laughing began and they began to hide the note into their blazer. 

“Harriet, pass me the note” Merlin instructed. 

Harriet looked ahead as she tried to not laugh (or cry—Merlin couldn’t tell).

“I’ll put it in the bin” Merlin sighed. She reluctantly handed the note over and he put it straight in the bin. 

At the end of the lesson once all the students had left, Merlin went over to the bin and took the note out. He unfolded it and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at what he saw. _Kids_

* * *

Gwen sighed as she sat in the car park of The Northern Plains hospital with Arthur. It was now time for her twenty week scan, and she was rather stressed if she was being honest. She had never made it this far with a pregnancy, and she was scared. Although many parents had said that they started feeling kicks as early as sixteen weeks, Gwen had made it to twenty weeks without even a single movement, let alone a kick. 

She definitely was pregnant though— as despite earlier having no symptoms she now did indeed have quite a few. Stretch marks, constipation, leg cramps, waking up several times a night, heartburn and her hair had become so thick she could barely tame it. 

“Ready?” Arthur asked. 

“Of course” Gwen smiled. “Let’s go see our baby”.

“So, we finding out or not?”.

“We are” Gwen confirmed. “We are. I’m on team boy”.

“Team boy too” Arthur smirked. “Now let’s go in”.

After being called in, Gwen lay down and lifted her top up, the couple earnestly watching the screen as the baby appeared. 

“Well, good steady heartbeat there” The scanner said as they rolled the wand over Gwen stomach. 

After that they didn’t talk much. They simply looked at the baby who occasionally moved around, while the scanner kept checking. 

“Do you want to know the sex?”.

“Yes” Gwen nodded eagerly. 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy”.

“Our son!” Gwen gasped. 

“That’s our little man” Arthur smiled. “My little boy”.

“I’ll be back soon, just going to check this with the midwife” the scanner said, leaving and quickly coming back with a midwife and they spent the next twenty minutes looking over. 

“I think we ought to get the consultant to take a look” the midwife whispered, the scanner nodding in agreement.

“Take a seat in the waiting room, we need to print out the photos” the scanner smiled as she passed Gwen some tissues to wipe the gel of her stomach. 

* * *

Morgana was _done_ with the day. Gwen had just left for her scan and she was so tired. Absolutely exhausted. That and many year groups had moved classrooms for the end of year exams, so she couldn’t just stay in her classroom and sleep the whole time, yet they soon vacated it so she could. She was laying down at her desk with her eyes shut, the fan on high when she heard the door slam open and bang against the wall. 

“Stupid Mr Emrys” Lucy muttered. 

“I know, he’s such a dickhead” Harriet agreed. “I’m hope Miss Pendragon breaks up with him, selfish cunt”.

Morgana had woken up at hearing her name, turning around to see the two girls. “Are you okay girls?”.

“No” Harriet sighed as she plonked her bag on the table. “Mr Emrys is so horrible”.

“Hm” Morgana raised her eyebrows. “Are you two sure you’re okay?”. Morgana noticed they looked as though they’d been crying. 

“Of course” Lucy nodded. “We have to get to French, so ...”.

“Of course” Morgana nodded. “And girls”, they turned around worriedly. “Don’t worry. What you two said in here stays in here”.

“Thank you” Harriet and Lucy smiled before leaving the classroom. 

* * *

The ten minutes in the waiting room went by slowly. People happily stroking their bumps, car seats dangling from some new father’s arms as they went to meet their new baby, families excitedly making their way over to the postnatal ward carrying balloons and gift bags. 

“Mrs Smith?” A tall, smart looking doctor called. “I’m Dr Aglain, can we have a quick chat in my office”.

“Of course” Gwen immediately replied, following Dr Aglain. He shut the door behind them and instructed them to take a seat. 

“Is everything okay?” Gwen asked as she anxiously rubbed her bump. 

“We have picked up a few things on your son during the scan” Aglain said. “He is growing rather large for his gestation. Already at twenty-eight centimetres and five hundred grams, which is average for a baby at twenty-four weeks, not twenty-one weeks”.

“Okay” Gwen nodded. “So does that mean I’ll likely have to give birth earlier?”.

“That’s likely the case” Aglain confirmed. “But we will scan you again at twenty-eight weeks, again at thirty-two weeks and then again at thirty-six weeks, to see how baby progresses. I’m not worried about that for now”.

“Is there anything you’re worried about?” Arthur asked. 

“The placenta is anterior, therefore instead of being closer to your back, it’s at the front of your stomach, which makes it harder to feel kicks”.

“So _that’s_ why I haven’t been feeling kicks!” Gwen exclaimed. 

“However, you should look out for slight movements in the next week. If the placenta doesn’t move, we will highly reccomend to book you in for a Caesarian, as it is currently blocking the cervix”

“That’s great, I wanted a c-section” Gwen butted in. 

“There is another thing. The baby has a diaphragmatic hernia, and will need surgery shortly after birth”.

“What! What’s that?” Gwen gasped. 

“Congenital diaphragmatic hernia is when the diaphragm fails to develop, leading the stomach to raise up into the lungs. It requires surgery shortly after birth, and it looks as though the baby’s spleen and bowel have pushed up into the lungs”.

“But he’s otherwise okay, though? He’ll be okay?” Arthur checked. 

“It’s too early to say” Dr Aglain sighed. “But we will refer you to foetal medicine and see what they say there, and offer genetic counselling and talk you through your options. If you opt to keep the baby, we will refer you to Birmingham Children Hospital to allow the baby to have surgery. Do you have any questions?”.

Gwen looked down at her lap and shook her head. She couldn’t believe it. She had tried so hard, now that they were finally having a baby, this happens. 

“Thank you” Arthur said flatly. “We’ll be in touch”.

* * *

“Well, dear brother” Morgana asked as she noticed Arthur and Gwen walking into their living room. “Am I going to have a niece or nephew”. 

“Nephew” Arthur said quietly as he sat down on the sofa. 

“That’s good” Morgana smiled. “What’s up? Is everything ok?”.

“The baby will need surgery when he’s born” Gwen cried. “His diaphragm isn’t developed so his bowel and liver and smushed up into his lungs”.

“Oh my gosh Gwen!” Morgana gasped. “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry”. The two girls held each other as they cried, Gwen’s ohone buzzing and Arthur checking who texted. Merlin. ‘Boy or girl? X’. Arthur quickly typed a reply— ‘boy’ before joining in on the hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a doctor so thanks Dr Google!


	6. Chapter 6

_Late June—July 2018_

The last (half) term of the 2017/2018 school year passed rather quickly. Being a private school meant they would get longer holidays, so it was only four weeks as opposed to most schools’ six weeks. Exam week quickly came and went, GCSEs and A-levels were soon over and it wasn’t long _at all_ for the fun to begin. The first fun event was the DofE Bronze expedition—and Morgana was due to attend it. 

They were supposed to go to a reservoir yet after getting bad press from another DofE group, they refused to accept school groups so Alvarr last minute had to rearrange the trip to a village—Brecon. As it was bronze level, they didn’t do hills so instead of actually going into the Brecon Beacons, they instead went around the _village_. They wouldn’t do gold or silver there, as it was too close to home and they needed somewhere that the students were less likely to know. 

Morgana was rather surprised when Alvarr didn’t pair her with himself, instead one of the other teachers in a minibus. Although she was rather pleased that she was the group leader of Lucy and Harriet’s group, as they gave each other knowing smirks. Of course it would be _their_ group to get lost for about four hours, and Harriet _would_ scare her by almost fainting; nonetheless it was rather good all in all. 

After the bronze it was sports day—another disaster in Morgana’s book. Quite a few people ended up arguing seeing as somebody had a broken leg, somebody felt like they were going to faint and someone else had a panic attack which then triggered Harriet into one. Even though they were Merlin’s team, Morgana still helped (and they _miraculously_ won). 

Following sports day was the DofE silver assessed which did go rather well, nobody ended up tragically lost although there were a few, it wasn’t that bad. A few days after the expedition was speech day—the last day during which Geoffrey would give speeches and wave off the teachers leaving—and they did get rather emotional when Gaius went up. 

Once summer had begun, Merlin and Morgana had scarily similar routines even though they weren’t talking. They both slept for the first three weeks, coincidentally met in the Peak District and then again in the Brecon Beacons, and (whether coincidence or not—neither knew) then again at the top of Snowdon when they went hiking with Morgause and Will respectively. 

That and Arthur and Gwen had invited them over to talk about the complications of the pregnancy. Whatever was wrong with their son was rare, yet after some more scans Dr Aglain had concluded that things didn’t seem too bad, yet Gwen would still need a c-section as the placenta refused to move. 

“So what exactly is CDH?” Merlin asked furrowing his brows. 

“CDH is when the diaphragm doesn’t develop properly, which leads to organs like the stomach and liver etcetera moving up into the lungs” Arthur said as he read the sheet the doctor had given them. “As a result, and as baby is big, we’re having a c-section and it’s already booked in”.

“What date?” Morgana asked. 

“Thirteenth September” Gwen grinned. “So not long at all for baby to get here. We haven’t even started shopping yet!”.

“Girl, you need to!” Morgana interrupted. “No pushchair or car seat yet?”.

“We’ve started the nursery so have a cot and changing table” Arthur said. “Now we just need a car seat, pushchair and a bunch of other baby shit”.

“So” Gwen continued. “He’ll be born at Birmingham woman’s and children’s hospital. Straight after birth he has to have life support and go to the NICU for a week or two, then he’ll have surgery”.

“They’re doing surgery on a newborn?!” Merlin exclaimed. “Bloody hell”.

“It is what it is” Gwen shrugged. “The doctor said the chances look 75/25 so it looks rather promising. Afterwards he should be moving into the PICU”.

“And when does your maternity leave end?!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“Just before Christmas” Gwen shrugged. “Arranged it all with the nursery so it’s all good. Depends on how baby is but I’m planning to get back in ASAP”.

“Bloody hell woman” Morgana muttered. “Good luck”.

* * *

“Well that’s terrible” Merlin remarked as he sat in the car with morgana. 

“I know” she agreed. “I can’t believe it. That tiny little baby needing a surgery”.

“I hope he’ll be okay” Merlin sighed. 

“Me too” Morgana agreed. 

“Looks like we’re going to have to start getting on then” Merlin remarked. 

“Only in the baby’s presence. Otherwise, things are very much the same” Morgana retorted as she walked out the car and slamming the door. 

_Fucks sake_ Merlin thought. _Would she ever actually forgive him and get over what happened? Arthur seemed to forgive both her and Morgause. Ugh._

* * *

_5th August 2018_

“Okay, but this is so nice!” Morgana exclaimed as she grabbed a Bugaboo cameleon pushchair. “ _And_ it has a phone holder”.

“It’s nice” Gwen agreed. “Just a tad expensive”.

“Or this one” she added grabbing the Donkey. “Baby in the little basket, older kid in the seat. _Perfect_ ”. 

“We’re only having one kid” Gwen rolled her eyes. “And these ones are too expensive”.

“Too expensive?” Morgana cocked an eyebrow. “It’s only ... £1000 but then you can add another kid in”.

“Won’t be worth it” Gwen sighed. 

“And you have so much storage, I mean look!” Morgana added. 

“Morgana—are you trying to sell me a _fucking bugaboo_?”.

“No” Morgana replied innocently. “It just looks like a nice pushchair, that’s all”.

“Anyone would think it’s your kid” Gwen muttered.   
  
“I know, but baby shopping is so fun!” Morgana squealed. “Ooh, those Costa pram’s look so colourful”.

“ _Cosatto_ ” Gwen corrected with a roll of her eyes. “They seem nice. And not too expensive”. 

“It better be good quality though” Morgana insisted. “Come on, let’s look at car seats”.

“Hang on, I like this one. It’s cute with a dinosaur”.

“It is” Morgana agreed. “But isn’t that one for older babies? Don’t you want to look at the bub?”.

“I guess” Gwen shrugged. “But c’mon, isn’t this Dino pattern _cute_?”.

“It is” Morgana agreed. “Ooh look there’s some Billie Faiers ones too, must be posh and expensive” Morgana rambled as she dragged Gwen to the MyBabiie prams. 

“These are good” Gwen declared as she pushed one around. “It’s not too expensive, and I like the colour”.

“Gwen, Gwen, Gwen” Morgana called. “Come here, I found the _perfect_ one. It’s rose gold!”.

“A rose gold pram?!” Gwen squealed. “Let me see it!”. Gwen waddled over to where Morgana was pushing a MyBabiie MB200 in navy with a rose gold frame. 

“I love it” Gwen declared as she picked up the carrycot. 

“Come on, let’s do car seats” Morgana called as she went in the direction of the car seats. 

“No need” Gwen shouted. “This pram has a matching one with the plus version”.

“It does?” Morgana asked. “Anything else we need?”.

“Baby clothes!” Gwen squealed. 

“Well we’re not getting them here, they’re too expensive” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go to George”. 

“Let me pay for my pram first!” Gwen exclaimed. 

* * *

_15th August 2018_

“So, _you’re_ the new girl that’s changing our three musketeers into the Fab Four” Morgause remarked as she scrutinised the younger woman. 

“Thats right, Mithian Nemeth” she introduced herself with a laugh. “Well, technically not anymore, now Mithian Nemeth-Hunter; I recently got married”.

“Congratulations” Morgana smiled. 

“Thank you” Mithian smiled. “So when are you due, Gwen?”.

“Twenty something September” Gwen smiled. “But, I’m booked in for a c-section on the thirteenth so I guess that’s when I’m due. You guys have fun with Elena”. Following on from Morgause’s compassionate leave, then by Morgana sick leave in January, they opted to keep Elena on for Gwen’s maternity cover. 

“God give me strength” Morgause muttered. “We’ll need it with her. I’m glad I’m upstairs instead of downstairs”.

“Yeah, uh good luck with Elena” Morgana offered. 

“Looks like I’ll need it” Mithian remarked. “Boy or girl?”.

“Boy” Gwen replied as she rubbed her stomach. “Yeah so I have to have him early as A. He’s big”.

“Clearly Arthur’s kid” Morgana snorted. 

“And he needs emergency surgery”.

“Oh my god!” Mithian gasped. “On a newborn?”.

“Mhm” Gwen nodded. “At my last scan they said things look pretty good so” she shrugged. “But it’s fucking terrifying. He has to go to the NICU then have surgery”.

“I’m so sorry Gwen” Mithian smiled sympathetically. “If there’s anything we can do, let us know”.

Gwen’s face broke out into a grin. “You can make sure you give extra tutoring to the kids in Elena’s class. I don’t know how they’ll cope in the end”.

* * *

_21st August 2018_

Given that Gwen and Arthur’s baby had a planned Neonatal stay followed by a PICU stay, they were advised to have a tour around the NICU and PICU so it would seem less daunting. That and Gwen had to have an MRI.

“Ready?” Arthur checked as he looked at his wife. 

“As I’ll ever be” Gwen sighed as she grabbed her bag. “Let’s get this done”.

“We can do this” Arthur reassured her as they walked towards the MRI area. Arthur impatiently waited in the waiting room while Gwen went for the MRI, and then she soon came back. 

They managed to get some lunch before they headed over to the NICU for a tour, so that way they were more aware of what was going on, then shown around the postnatal ward, and finally the PICU, as that would be where the baby would be staying after his surgery. They were also shown where the neonatal surgery area was yet weren’t allowed in as it was a clinical area with very ill newborns. 

Arthur and Gwen were driving back staring ahead at the road. It had been a both physically and emotionally draining day and they just wanted to go home. 

“Amhar” Arthur said. “I want to name him Amhar”.

“Amhar Tom” Gwen insisted. “Amhar Tom Pendragon”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy is here!

_5th September 2018_

The 2018 school year began for the staff on Monday the third September, while students returned on the fifth. They tended to do around two to three days when starting back again so they could get somewhat used to it before being thrown in full time. That, and it was useful for the first years and (those who were joining) lower sixth seeing as they would have some time to get to know the place before they had a short break (the weekend) before going back to school. 

“You okay?” Merlin asked Morgana. Unlike last year when they had a meeting, they were situated on refectory duty seeing as they weren’t the newbies anymore. 

“Get me a latte” Morgana snapped as she folded her arms. Merlin didn’t want to upset her first thing in the morning (on the first day of school) so he quickly went and got her a latte. 

“It’s so strange this year” Morgana commented. “No Gwen for now. Mithian’s here and I don’t know what to do about it. Cause, well y’know”.

“It’s all in the past” Merlin reminded her. “There’s not much you can do about it”.

“I know” Morgana shrugged. “But _still_. It’s hard”.

“I know. It might seem hard and as there is no way out but it’s in times like these where you have to dig down deep and remember who you _truly_ are. Not who you were or who you used to be, but who you _are now_ ”.

“It’s too early in the morning for inspirational quotes” Morgana yawned. “I’m gunna head to my room”.

“Eight days till baby A arrives!” Merlin said enthusiastically. 

“I know” Morgana snapped. “I’m his aunt”.

“And I’m his uncle” Merlin added. 

“Since when were you my brother?” Morgana retorted. 

“You know what I mean” Merlin facepalmed. “Step-in uncle. Blah blah blah. Maybe I could’ve been his _real_ uncle”.

“But you can’t and you won’t” Morgana retaliated. “Anyway, I have some things to get on with”. 

* * *

_13th September 2018_

“Arthur, have you get the car seat?” Gwen yelled at her husband. 

“It’s in the car! It’s already installed” Arthur called back. He briefly muttered under his breath “not that we need it yet anyway”. It wasn’t like they were bringing him home. “Okay, you got your hospital bag?”.

“It’s by the door you idiot” Gwen said. “Okay, I’m ready”.

“You sure?” Arthur checked. “Got everything?”.

“Yes” Gwen sighed. “My bag. Amhar’s bag. We can head off”.

“Okay” Arthur smiled as he rested his hand on his wife’s bump. “Let’s get this bread!”.

“You mean this baby” Gwen snorted. “I’m scared, Arthur”.

“I know” Arthur said quietly. “I am too”. 

“Take some pictures of him for me” Gwen said. “I want to see him even though I’ll be bed-bound”.

“I know” Arthur said. “Sissy and Teeny said they wanted to visit you if that’s okay? It’ll be after work”.

“That’s fine” Gwen nodded. “Merlin said too”.

“Okay, I’ll tell him to text me”.

“I’m excited” Gwen whispered. 

Arthur grinned. “Me too”.

“But I’m scared”.

“We all are. Now come on, let’s get _our baby_ ” Arthur smiled. 

They arrived at Birmingham Women’s just after half twelve the couple quickly made their way to the Antenatal ward. Gwen’s c-section was due to begin at one thirty, so they started going around prepping her for the surgery. 

“This is it” Gwen remarked. “I’m having our baby”.

“You’ve done so well” Arthur reassured her. “So well. I’m proud of you, and so is our son. He’ll be ok, I know he will”. With her cannula in and everybody scrubbed up with gloves and face masks, they made their way to the operating room. Gwen was lifted onto the operating table before they administered the spinal anaesthetic and began to perform the Caesarian. 

Amhar Tom Pendragon was born whimpering at 13:37.

“Arthur, go with him” Gwen shouted as she saw the newborn being carried away. They quickly checked his oxygen and breathing levels alongside his heart rate as they cleaned all the blood off him. 

“My son!” Arthur gasped. “My baby boy”.

“Congratulations” the nurse smiled. “Dad, do you want to cut the cord?”. 

Arthur nodded eagerly and cut the cord, before going over to Gwen. 

“He’s here!” Arthur cried. “He’s here and he’s breathing and _he’s perfect_ ”.

“Don’t worry about me” Gwen insisted. “Go, be with our son”.

When Arthur returned the newborn was being weighed, a large 9lb 12oz. 

“That hopefully means he’ll be stable for the surgery” the midwife smiled as she put the baby back on the ventilator. “But we’re going to move him to the NICU for now”.

“I’m coming” Arthur said, running over to Gwen and pulling his face mask down to kiss her forehead before following the doctors and midwifes as they pushed his son to the NICU. 

* * *

Morgana was getting impatient. She had nothing to do, had done all her marking and just wanted the update on her nephew. While she did have lessons to plan, she wasn’t in the mood for planning lessons but instead pacing around waiting for the phone call from her brother. 

She tried to read a book. Nope. Ain’t working. Tried pacing. Nope. Again, not working. Decides to go onto Netflix. Might work. Nope, no avail. She gave up and tried to take a nap, making sure that her phone wasn’t on silent. It was two, surely he must be born? She only hoped he was OK. It was almost three by the time that her phone rang—Arthur. 

“Good news?” Morgana eagerly asked. 

“The best” Arthur sniffed for a moment. “He’s here! My son! Nine pounds twelve ounces”.

“Congrats! That’s great!”.

“I know” Arthur lowered his voice. “It’s just, well you’re the only one that knows about Dylan and this well .. it brings back memories”.

“Well of course it would” Morgana sighed. “You’ve just become a father all over again”.

“I know. I can’t believe that it’s my third time doing this. The one time I actually planned it and well ... this happens”.

“Third time?” Morgana frowned. “Fucking hell Arthur”.

“Third? Heh, I meant second” Arthur nervously laughed. “You know how it is. New dad stuff”.

“Hmm” Morgana mused. “Well, how is he?”.

“He was born whimpering so that’s a good sign as many with his condition are born not even breathing” Arthur beamed. “He doesn’t have an incubator which is great. He looks absolutely huge compared to all the other babies”.

“I bet” Morgana chucked. “Most of them must be premature. Nine pounds twelve ounces. Wow”.

“It’s a good thing Gwen had a c-section” Arthur agreed. 

“When are visiting times? We all want to see the baby and Gwen”. 

“Let’s see. Postnatal ward is six till half seven, NICU is three till seven”.

“Okay” Morgana said. “Merlin is taking Morgause and I. I walked in this morning and Cenred dropped Morgause so he can drop us straight home”.

“Merlin, eh?” Arthur teased. 

“Fuck off” Morgana muttered. “Go be with your son”. 

“See you, Teeny” Arthur said with a smile. “Technically now you’re even more Teeny especially compared to Amhar!”.

“Bye Arthur. Good luck with Fatherhood” Morgana teased. 

* * *

With Morgana in the back seat and Morgause in the passenger, Merlin began to drive towards Birmingham hospital. Thanks to rush hour, there was _a lot_ of traffic so it was almost six by the time they arrived. They met Arthur in the entrance and made their way to the postnatal ward. As Gwen didn’t have the baby, she was on a bay with other mums that had a baby in the NICU so they wouldn’t be disturbed by crying babies throughout the night. 

“Gwen” Arthur said as he pulled the curtains back. “We’ve got some visitors”. He smiled as Morgana, Morgause and Merlin walked on to the bed bay, carrying gifts. Morgause had a foot shaped balloon saying “it’s a boy” with a gift, while Merlin and Morgana had regular “it’s a boy” balloons and gifts.

“I had to get the little foot one” Morgause smirked as she set the balloon down on the floor. “And a little something for mummy”.

“Thank you” Gwen smiled. 

“You’ll like this” Morgause smirked as she handed Gwen her bag. Gwen eagerly opened it—a “new mum” gift set, a small bottle of rose wine, champagne truffles alongside other pamper things. 

“You’re the best” Gwen squealed as she tried to hug Morgause yet found that she couldn’t given she was rather pained from being cut open four hours prior. 

“I know” Morgause smirked. 

“I got something for you too” Morgana smiled as she passed Gwen a bag. 

“What’s in there?” Gwen pouted as she noticed Morgana holding another bag. 

“Something for the baby” Morgana smirked. 

Given that the visiting hours in the NICU ended earlier than the visiting hours in the postnatal ward, Arthur quickly took them over to the NICU so they could meet the baby. Only two people at a time were allowed inside the NICU and one of the parents _had_ to be there if other visitors were there. 

Arthur took Morgana in first and she looked down at the newborn, who seemed awake and alert even though he was on a ventilator. 

“He looks so small” Morgana cooed over him. 

“He does” Arthur agreed. “Until you see the other babies and most are prem, now he looks like a toddler”.

“Also, I wanted to give this” Morgana passed the gift bag to Arthur who eagerly opened it, revealing a Jellycat Bashful Bat. 

“This is so cute!” Arthur squealed. “Gwen and I got him a bunny but we’ve decided to wait until Gwen’s out before we give him it”.

* * *

“He is so cute!” Morgause squealed. “So so cute. I never thought babies were cute—except Teeny back there—and then little Amhar comes along!”.

“I know” Merlin agreed. “Of course _all_ babies are cute but wow, when it’s a baby you love is even cuter”.

“It is, isn’t it Teeny?” Morgause said as she turned around to see Morgana in the back. She stretched herself across the back row and lightly snored with her mouth ajar. 

“I think we should leave her to it” Merlin whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through writing this Melissa Benoist announced the birth of her son! I might add some Supergirl characters in later too but I’m undecided as of now


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the baby has his surgery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make this one a bit longer—but then it was slightly hard to write so it’s shorter than I wanted.

_22nd September 2018_

A mother being released from hospital without her baby was hard. Hard in _any_ circumstances—yet when you knew that your baby would die without invasive surgery made it all the more hard. 

Gwen was up and walking two days after the section—and made her way to the NICU at least twice a day, going back to the postnatal ward as necessary for meals and vitals checks. Like most newborns, Amhar had lost some weight during his first few days of life, yet as he needed the surgery this was normal and he couldn’t start on formula until after the operation so had to have IV fluids. 

As typical for c-section mums, Gwen was released four days after the birth of Amhar. She somehow managed to hold back her tears as she walked past the NICU and checked on her son before going to the car and getting inside it—only to see no car seat there in the back seat. She knew it didn’t make sense; the car seat would be invalid had they—God forbid—gotten into an accident yet it still saddened her that she wouldn’t be able to be with her baby. Every morning the new parents would take the long drive to Birmingham women’s hospital and return home in the evening, not having made progress but nothing having made worse. 

Amhar had stabilised rather quickly so it wasn’t long before he was transferred from the NICU at Birmingham Women’s to the PICU at Birmingham Children’s Hospital in a neonatal ambulance to be prepared for his surgery. He was transferred to the PICU at eight days old, Gwen commenting “he looks so small compared to everyone else here” as they began to prep the newborn for his surgery.

As the operation was on a Saturday, everyone was able to be there—Merlin, Morgana, Morgause, Catrina. Amhar lay wriggling in the cot, alternating between holding onto his bat and dusky blue bashful bunny as he cooed at everyone looking at him. Amhar was a rather content baby; rarely cried, was mostly happy and even tried to smile sometimes—yet it was hard with the ventilator on. 

Even though he was only a week old, he still had to have a fast before going under the anaesthetic, so while he was happy on Friday and cooing, on Saturday he was rather grumpy. He had cried a lot and given that they were allowed to pick him up for cuddles, he did temporarily calm down but was still rather upset. 

Just after eleven a nurse came over with a doctor and explained the procedure to them. They planned on having the operation take around two and a half hours. As the nurse pushed the cot towards the theatres everybody followed in relative silence. Gwen and Arthur walked next to the cot, holding on to each other and their son. Morgause and Catrina were wrapped around each other as they walked and surprisingly so were Merlin and Morgana. Arthur wanted to say something. He really did. But he could loose his newborn son at any minute, so he remained silent. 

  
Given that Amhar had a full-size cot as opposed to a neonatal one there wasn’t space in the lift for them all. 

“I’ll stay here with Merlin” Morgause offered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Good luck” Merlin said as he hugged the parents and then gently stroked Amhar’s cheek. 

“Thanks mate” Arthur smiled between his tears, before they turned around and went into the lifts to go to theatre. 

Morgana and Catrina went up in the lifts with Arthur, Gwen, the baby alongside the nurse and doctor. 

“You two seemed cosy together” Morgause remarked. 

“Did we? We weren’t” Merlin scoffed. 

“You were” Morgause insisted. “You certainly were”.

Merlin opened his mouth wide as he looked perplexed. “Well _you_ ganged up on us!”.

“We didn’t” Morgause shook her head. 

The lift doors opened and Morgana and Catrina returned looking solemn. 

“He’s gone into theatre” Morgana said quietly. 

“He’ll be OK” Morgause reassured her. “Newborns are tougher than they look”.

“I know” Morgana sighed. “But still”.

“He wouldn’t survive without the surgery anyway” Catrina explained. “It’s better this way”.

The lift bell dinged and Gwen and Arthur stepped out with tears streaming down their face. 

“He’s in?” Morgause checked. 

“He is” Gwen sighed. “He’s in”.

“He’ll be okay” Morgana reassured them. “He’s tougher than he looks”.

“He’s one week old!” Arthur exclaimed. “But he’s a little fighter. Let’s get lunch”.

With heavy hearts and a solemn silence, they made their way to the hospital canteen and grabbed their food. Not that anyone ate much, it was hard to eat knowing that Amhar was in surgery. Once the attempt at eating was over, they made their way to the PICU family room and sat as they drunk tea. Given that only immediate family were allowed Morgause and Merlin had to stay in the family room and couldn’t see the newborn until he was better. 

Gwen received a phone call just after three and she and Arthur proceeded to the neonatal recovery ward. 

“Is he okay?” Gwen asked anxiously as they waited outside the bay. 

“He’s fine” the doctor reassured her. “The surgery went very well, and we managed to get everything back to normal even though it took longer than expected. You can go see him and then we’re going to move him to the PICU”.

The parents looked down at their newborn in the cot. He was attached to machines but they didn’t care. He was OK. That was all that mattered. 

* * *

That night the others made their way home while Gwen and Arthur stayed at their son’s side in the PICU, given that there were no set visiting hours. Shortly after ten they decided that they should sleep—Gwen was only a week postpartum and they planned on getting all the sleep that they could while they could. 

Merlin noticed that Morgana was getting on more better with him—smiling at him in the corridors and even hugging him on the Monday after they were back (after asking him to buy her a latte, of course!).

Although this didn’t seem to last, by the end of September things were back to normal with Morgana being frosty once more. 

Amhar had spent only two days in the PICU after his surgery, during which he managed to come off the ventilator, moved to CPAP and down to tube feeds (which was remarkable—especially given that his lungs were underdeveloped) he was soon moved to the neonatal surgery unit. He didn’t look so tiny there—everyone else was a newborn so it was better for the whole family— _and_ they could interact with families in similar positions. 

Amhar spent one week in the neonatal surgery unit. Gwen found herself regretting not breastfeeding since most of the other mums did, yet it was easier to have less stress of not being the sole source of nutrition for the baby. And she didn’t have to wake up every night, Arthur could do some of the feedings and (most importantly) it was much easier to establish formula feeding than breastfeeding. 

Unlike all the other babies who were still there, on the second of October 2018, Arthur and Gwen with a hand each on the car seat carried Amhar to the car. He was finally coming home. 

_**I’m coming home,** _   
_**I’m coming home,** _   
_**Tell the world,** _   
_**I’m coming home.** _   
_**Let the rain wash away,** _   
_**all the pain of yesterday.** _   
_**I know my kingdom await’s** _   
_**And they’ve forgiven my mistakes.** _   
_**I’m coming home,** _   
_**I’m coming home,** _   
_**tell the world I’m coming home...** _

* * *

Morgana was rather surprised when she found Mithian approaching her several times a day. She thought she was more likely to approach Morgause, yet whenever Mithian would approach Morgana, Morgause had disappeared somewhere. 

“Morgana! Morgana” Mithian called as she noticed Morgana going into her room. 

“Can I help you?” Morgana asked with a sheepish smile. 

“You know, don’t you?” Mithian checked. 

“Know what?”.

“Past lives”.

“Yeah?” Morgana frowned. “Look I understand if you won’t want to work with me. I can resign or whatever I don’t mind, it’s really no trouble honestly—“.

“Morgana” Mithian interrupted with a smile. “It’s in the past. Don’t worry about it. Take care of yourself”.

“I am taking care of myself” Morgana frowned. 

“Do you want to become gym buddies?” Mithian asked. “Could use some motivation” she added with a light chuckle. 

“Okay” Morgana agreed. “I normally go on Wednesdays”.

“I’ll see you there then” Mithian smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fineeee I might have teared up during this. Just discovered part two of coming home and wow that is sad!


	9. Chapter 9

_26th October 2018_

Despite having a rocky start to life, Amhar thrived on through his first month. Like most newborns, he spent half of his day sleeping and woke up every two and a half to three hours crying for a bottle, mostly otherwise content. He had reached the majority of his milestones and Gwen and Arthur had fallen into parenthood rather well (apart from the sleepless nights). Amhar tended to make noises when he was happy and began to smile whenever he would see his uncle Merlin or Auntie Morgana, although he would look rather inquisitively at Auntie Morgause. 

As Halloween approached there was a new horror film in the cinemas—The Nun. Many people found out about it through the scary volume ad, yet Arthur and Gwen absolutely loved horror films so wanted to go straight away. Morgana offered to babysit to Gwen, while Merlin offered to babysit to Arthur. Both parents agreed so both Merlin and Morgana found themselves on Gwen and Arthur’s doorstep arguing. 

“Ah! You two are here!” Arthur greeted as he pulled them into a bone crushing hug. He pulled Merlin’s hair and tilted his head so he could whisper in his ear. “Don’t cause trouble” Arthur hissed before he went back to smiling. 

“Where’s the baby?” Morgana asked as she walked through to the living room excitedly. 

“Here he is!” Gwen exclaimed in a baby voice as she placed Amhar in Morgana’s arms. “And he’s happy to see his Auntie Morgana, isn’t he?”.

Amhar cooed and wriggled, placing his hand on Morgana’s bosom while she awkwardly jiggled him in her arms. 

“I thought he wasn’t breastfed” Morgana hissed. “This milk factory is _closed_ ”.

“He isn’t” Gwen replied. “He just does that when he likes someone”.

“Okay, so you do know where everything is right?” Arthur checked, Morgana and Merlin glanced at each other and shook their heads. Arthur brought them through to the kitchen and showed where they kept the bottles, formula, kettle, and steriliser. 

“Do you know how to make the formula?” Gwen checked. 

“That shit ain’t pre-made?” Merlin frowned as he scratched his head. 

“One formula scoop to thirty millilitres of water. Boil kettle and leave to cool before making” Morgana perfectly explained. 

“Perfect” Arthur smiled. “Most feeds are 90ml every two hours. He sleeps in the travel cot next to the bed. You can pull the side down but we don’t bother so we don’t get him used to co sleeping. Before bed, change his nappy, change his baby-grow and give him his milk—he needs 150ml—then rock him till he’s about to fall asleep. After that, he goes in his cot. Same time as you go to bed”.

“Anyway, you’ve got this” Gwen reassured them as she squeezed their shoulders. “Parental code for Netflix is baby’s birthday”.

“What’s his birthday again?” Merlin asked. 

“1309” Arthur and Morgana replied with a roll of their eyes. 

“Take what food you want” Gwen offered. “Anyway, gotta go, bye”. She kissed her son before she and Arthur giggling ran outside the door and shut it. 

“Well now what?” Merlin asked. 

“Well now” Morgana retorted as she went to the sofa. “We should watch something. That new series on Netflix”.

“Haunting on hill house!” Merlin exclaimed. “But it’s a fifteen ... what about the baby?”.

“He’s a baby!” Morgana scoffed. “He won’t understand it. Now let’s see what all that hype was about”.

Alternating between putting Amhar in the baby rocker and holding him they went onto Arthur’s profile and watched Haunting on hill house. Neither of them enjoyed it that much yet they kept it on to keep the peace. Half way through the first episode Amhar began to cry, balling up his fists and raising his knees to his stomach. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Merlin asked as he peered into the bouncer. 

“How am I supposed to know?!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“Do we pick him up?” Merlin asked. 

“No just leave the poor kid to cry” Morgana retorted as she picked the crying baby up. “How do you know why a baby is crying?”.

“How am I supposed to know!” Merlin exclaimed. “I ain’t got a clue about babies”.

“Okay, let’s see. Burping him?”. Morgana rested his head on her shoulder and gently patted his back, yet he continued to kick and cry. 

“Nappy?” Merlin suggested. Morgana looked at him as though he had grown an extra limb and passed him the baby. 

“You can do that then” Morgana smirked as she went towards the stairs. “I’m going to the loo”.

Merlin groaned. He’d _never_ changed a nappy before. There was a box behind the sofa filled with baby wipes, nappies and nappy sacks. A quick google came up with instructions on the NHS website so he lay the newborn down on the sofa underneath the changing mat and attempted to change him. He soon found his face covered with a warm liquid and ran up the stairs with the baby, screaming “Morgana!”.

“Sefa, I told you that he is an utter dick” Morgana insisted as she lay on her stomach on Arthur and Gwen’s bed with her legs in the air. “Look sorry got to go, Emrys is being a dick too”.

“HELP” Merlin yelled as he tried to pass the shrieking newborn to Morgana. 

“Hang on” Morgana said calmly. “I’ll get a nappy. Stop panicking Merlin, you’re fine”. With Amhar in a fresh nappy and pumpkin pyjamas, Merlin scowled as Morgana smirked outside the shower of the en-suite while keeping an eye on Amhar in his cot. 

“What?” Morgana laughed as she looked at a scowling Merlin. 

“He pissed on me” Merlin continued scowling. 

“Calm down, he’s a baby” Morgana rolled her eyes. “And wash your face”.

“I’m not using that flowery stuff Gwen uses” Merlin protested. 

“You don’t have to” Morgana replied with another roll of her eyes. “Just use Arthur’s” she threw Arthur’s face wash at him and retreated to the bedroom with a book in hand and lay on the bed reading it. 

“Do you think we should get him ready for bed?” Merlin asked. 

“Arthur has a list on the fridge of what to do” Morgana replied as she set down the book and picked up Amhar. “Let’s see what his bedtime routine is”. The duo with the baby made their way down to the kitchen, reading the instructions on the fridge. 

“Are you going to bed yet?” Merlin asked. 

“No” Morgana frowned as she rocked Amhar as he began to cry once more. “Why?”.

“It says on here that he goes to bed at the same time as us” Merlin shrugged. 

“Okay can you make him a bottle” Morgana said. “I’ll see if sitting down soothes him”.

“I’ve done the kettle” Merlin yelled. “Now what do I do?”.

“There’s a bottle of cold water in the fridge, use thirty ml of hot water and sixty of fridge water, add three scoops and shake” Morgana half heartedly said as she turned the TV on. 

“Okay” Merlin said to himself. “Shouldn’t be too hard”.

Merlin knew babies were hard work but he didn’t know _how_ hard they were. Following Morgana’s instructions on making formula was like following an incompetent biology teacher (cough cough, Mr Amata) two lessons before your biology gcse exam. In other words, it was impossible. 

“Merlin” Morgana said as she saw Merlin walk into view. “Have you got _dandruff_?”.

“I am _never_ ” Merlin sighed as he flopped on the sofa. “ _Ever_. Making formula. Again”.

“It can’t be that bad” Morgana rolled her eyes as she put the bottle in Amhar’s mouth. 

“Trust me, it is” Merlin insisted as he stood up. 

Amhar whined and rejected the bottle after a few sips crying as he wondered what sort of _monstrosity_ he was being fed. 

“Is that _formula powder_ on the sofa?!” Morgana exclaimed as she raised her eyebrow. 

“Don’t ask” Merlin muttered as he watched Amhar cry and repeatedly put his hand on Morgana’s bosom. “Maybe you should take your top off. He keeps touching you there”.

Morgana looked at Merlin absurdly. “You really are an _idiot_ ”, followed by a dramatic sigh. “Clean the kitchen, then _I’ll_ make the formula”.

Morgana put Amhar back in the rocker and set it to rocking mode, reminding herself that if she were to have kids that she would not formula feed. Not after the disaster _men_ managed to get themselves into with it. Gwen said Arthur was exactly the same. She sighed and picked up her phone, texting Arthur to ask when they would be back. 

‘ _Tomorrow morning. Have fun :)’._

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE” Morgana yelled startling the newborn and making Merlin worriedly run to her. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked. 

“We’ve been dumped with the baby overnight, _that’s what_ ” Morgana exclaimed. “Now I, am going to make the bloody formula properly. Poor kid must be starving”.

Merlin sighed as he picked up Amhar. _And_ he was beginning to think the night couldn’t get any longer. 

* * *

_27th October 2018_

Gwen giggled as she and Arthur walked back into the house. She was finally six weeks postpartum which meant that she was now allowed to have sex, and Arthur (being the romantic clotpole he is) went and booked a hotel room overnight and had Merlin and Morgana babysit Amhar. While Gwen was slightly worried, she did trust that her baby would be safe with Merlin and Morgana. It was whether _they_ would be safe with _each other_ what was worrying her. 

“Do you think they survived?” Arthur asked with a slight grimace. 

“Well, why don’t we go see?” Gwen replied as she began to go up the stairs. On opposite sides of the bed, Morgana lay splayed out while Merlin quivered in the other end curled up as small as he could make himself. Gwen briefly looked around and saw Amhar in his cot, content yet slightly grizzly. She quickly went over to him and picked him up, holding him close to her chest. 

“Should we wake them?” Arthur asked. 

“Nah” Gwen replied. “Just leave them to it”.

She watched as Arthur went over to the bed, climbed on it and stood in the middle, jumping as he shouted “IT’S HALLOWEEN AND MERLIN FELL ASLEEP WITH MORGANA. THEY FELL ASLEEP THEY FUCKING FELL ASLEEP”.

_3rd November 2018_

Bonfire night. The night that guy Fawkes tried to blow up the king. The night that most towns and cities in England would throw a firework display. With it being Amhar’s first one, Merlin and Morgana both agreed to go along. 

“Hope you don’t mind that I brought Alvarr” Morgana smiled as she batted her eyelashes. “He wanted to come”.

“I’m sure he did” Merlin muttered. Not that prat Alvarr. While Gwen and Arthur were focused on their son’s reaction to the fireworks, Morgause couldn’t help but notice how Merlin was almost green with envy as Alvarr and Morgana kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s crossover season and Melissa fell asleep, she fucking fell asleep (aka I was watching SG bloopers and found this part hilarious) I actually struggled with writing this one. So when I saw that it was one of the longest chapters I was rather surprised!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time!

_8th December 2018_

“What do we get a three month old for Christmas?” Arthur wondered as he pushed the pram into the toy shop. 

“You’re his parent” Morgana shrugged. “Why don’t you choose?”.

“I have!” Arthur exclaimed. “We’re getting him an IKEA highchair. Only £14. As for other stuff, no clue”.

“Well, we’re in Smyths so may as well take a look” Morgana shrugged. 

“I can’t wait till Amhar’s old enough for one of these” Arthur shouted as he ran down the bikes and scooter aisle to the Cozy Coupes leaving Morgana to push the pram. “I _love_ this”.

“Never mind you what about the kid” Morgana rolled her eyes. 

“I ain’t got a clue about babies” Morgause added. “Whenever I’ve looked after him he looked at me weirdly the whole time”.

“I wonder why” Morgana muttered. 

“Ooh!” Morgause gasped as she ran to the baby section. “You wanted a car but Amhar’s too young, so let’s get this!”. Morgause grinned as she picked up a cozy coupe plush car. “My present to him”.

“Shh! Don’t let him see it” Arthur warned as he put the hood over the pram. 

“He won’t remember it” Morgause rolled her eyes. “He’s a baby”.

“But _still_ ” Arthur insisted. “It’s his first Christmas and he needs it to be special. Wonder what Santa’s getting him?”.

“You don’t still believe in that bullshit _do you_?” Morgause cackled. 

Arthur looked absurd and covered Amhar’s ears. “Do not talk about that in front of my son!”.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” Morgana muttered. 

“You don’t say” Morgause agreed. 

“Baby Einstein tummy time pillow” Morgana mused. “Hm I’ll get this for him. He’s _sure_ to be a prodigy”.

“I know” Arthur smirked. “It’s the genes”.

“Totally” Morgause rolled her eyes. 

“Did you know?” Arthur beamed as he picked up a highchair toy. “That he can start having food from four months. That’s next month”.

“Wow!” Morgause said as she feigned surprise. “That’s _amazing_. Who’s ready for the staff Christmas party next week?”.

Both Morgana and Arthur grumbled. 

* * *

_10th December 2018_

Gwen returned to work a week before the Christmas holidays. Although this was only a half week—they were due to break up on Wednesday the 13th so it would be gentler on the baby. While she had left the baby with others a few times and he was doing well at the settling in sessions at nursery, that didn’t stop the worrying. Would he be ok, especially given his surgery?

Yet she knew she’d have to return. She couldn’t betray the poor students in Elena’s class—even if Mithian did give them extra tutoring. When she took Amhar through to the baby room at his nursery, he happily went to his key worker while she talked over his day routine. 

“He’ll be okay” she reassured Gwen with a smile. “See? He’s fine!”.

Amhar smiled at his mother as she said “bye-bye” and walked away. 

“Thank god! Mrs Smith’s back” the second period students exclaimed as they walked into class. 

“That I am!” Gwen smiled. “I’m back”.

“We haven’t learned _anything_ ” one of them piped up. “Miss Gawant was terrible. _Please_ stay Miss Smith, _please_ ”.

“Cant make any promises” Gwen sweetly smiled. “But I’ll _try_ to stay. Anyway, have you started a Christmas carol yet?”.

“No! Miss LeFay’s class has been doing a Christmas carol since the beginning of October! Miss Gawant wouldn’t let us do it. ‘It isn’t Christmas yet’. It’s not _fair_ ”.

“Hate to break it to you guys” Gwen sighed as leant on the table. “But _life_ isn’t fair”.

* * *

_13th December 2018_

The last day of school was a Wednesday so it did feel rather different to the typical Friday. Instead of fish and chip friday they had spaghetti bolognese Wednesday so it did feel rather strange when all the lessons were cancelled in favour of the church service. The walk was long and tedious as usual, Morgana whining to Morgause seeing as she wore high heels so it hurt to walk. 

“You knew it was the last day, you should’ve worn flats” Morgause shrugged. 

“Yeah well the last day isn’t normally a Wednesday” Morgana scowled against the cold wind. “How long do you think Arthur will last before he falls asleep?”.

“Ten minutes, tops” Morgause replied. 

“If you say so” Morgana smirked. “I give it three”.

Morgana had won the bet as Arthur quickly fell asleep, yet found himself being woken up by Lucy and Harriet laughing over a spider and having to tell them off much to the rest of the fourth years’ amusement. 

“Boy am I glad that 2018 is over” Morgana sighed as they walked back towards school, making sure to shoot Merlin a dirty look. 

“Meh” Morgause shrugged. “Was it that bad?”.

“I don’t know. I’m just glad it’s over”. 

“Of course you are” Morgause rolled her eyes. 

* * *

_15th December 2018_

For once, the staff Christmas party was on a Friday lunchtime instead of during the evening. This meant that at least those with children wouldn’t have to arrange childcare, so Amhar came along too. As usual for the Christmas party, they went to the bar and grill “The Magic Horse” once more, and given that it was during the day and kid friendly only made more sense. 

“You know what’s absolutely crazy?” Arthur asked. “Last Christmas party we’d found out that Gwen miscarried. Now this Christmas party we have the baby”. 

“I know” Morgana said. “Last year I got my memories back and now I hate Merlin”.

“Why?” Arthur frowned. “I know he did shit and whatnot, but still”.

“I just don’t want history to repeat itself” Morgana shrugged. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s got your looking like _that_?”.

“Tomorrow morning” Arthur sighed. “I’ll come to yours. Gwen has a baby group or something like that. I’ll tell you then”.

_16th December 2018_

“So _what_ is the problem?” Morgana sighed. 

“You know...” Arthur took a deep breath. “You know how Sophia and I had a son—Dylan”.

“Yeah?” Morgana frowned. “What about him?”. 

“He recently got in touch with me”.

“Oh”.

“Yes, oh” Arthur sighed. “He wants to meet with me and I said yes”.

“When are you meeting?” Morgana asked slightly skeptically. 

“The magic horse, in an hour” Arthur replied. “Can you drop me off? I don’t want to drink drive. I’ll take a taxi home”. 

“Does Gwen know?” Morgana checked. 

“No. Don’t tell her. I don’t want her to know”.

“How you managed to hide having a kid for eighteen years I’ll never know” Morgana muttered. “Oh and any other secrets while we’re at it?”.

“Yeah, actually” Arthur sheepishly admitted. “I also have twin sons too. They’re fourteen, Leonardo and Gideon. Again, we’re not in contact”.

“Right. Good luck with that then, Arthur”.

Arthur sat at the bar in the Magic Horse as he had awaited seeing his eldest son. He hadn’t seen him in years, having ultimately lost the custody battle while led to him being put into care. He was rather lucky though—he was adopted by a loving family and was given a great life—something that Arthur (at the age of eighteen and grieving) never would have been able to do. He had a friend with benefits arrangement in 2003 with a friend from work—Elaine Nentres. She ultimately ended up pregnant with twins and while Arthur had offered to be around, she had recently gotten into another relationship and they mutually decided that things between them wouldn’t work; yet Arthur still would care for his twin sons and pay child maintenance—she had decided she didn’t want him in contact with the twins. 

Over the last few months, Merlin had gotten rather close with Will. So close that they found themselves day drinking at the Magic Horse quite often as they laughed and drank away (and ordered some food—it was the best place in Camelot!).

“Is that Arthur at the bar?” Will scoffed. “Thought he was too fancy for places like this”.

“Appears not” Merlin shrugged. “Wonder why he’s alone. Probably another fight with the missus”.

“He looks depressed” Will commented. “Wonder what’s up with him. Hey! Arthur!”.

He began to call out to Arthur when a boy—around late teens went up to Arthur and hugged him. They noticed that Arthur was almost crying as he hugged the boy and made they made their way to a table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research and it seems rather conflicted on how many sons Arthur had. But he seemed to have four or five—Amhar, Gwydre, Llacheu, Duran and Mordred so I put a modern twist on the names (except Amhar). Also, in the mists of Avalon Arthur had a son called Gwydion so I found Gideon rather fitting!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning suicide mentions

_19th December 2018_

“What on earth did you just spend £1000 on?” Gwen exclaimed as she checked the bank statement. “What the hell have you been buying?”.

“Christmas presents” Arthur lied. Although it wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. He had given £250 to his three eldest sons and put £50 in Amhar’s trust fund. He _did_ spend the other £200 on Christmas presents for the family, not that Gwen needed to know. 

“You’re spending an awful lot of time on the phone” Gwen commented. “And doing the night feeds which he seems to be dropping now that he’s in his own room”.

“Hmm” Arthur said as he heard his phone beep. He smiled as he saw Dylan was texting him, replying to his eldest son quickly. ‘ _Sure. I’ll take you to see your mum tomorrow. It’s rather fitting, anyway. Take care son’._

“We have Amhar’s checkup at the hospital at eleven” Gwen reminded Arthur as she checked the calendar. “Are you coming or not?”.

“I’m busy” Arthur replied. 

“Too busy to go with your baby son to an appointment about his surgery when he was eight days old?” Gwen scoffed. “You need to get your fucking act together, Arthur”.

“I know” Arthur sighed. “But I already had made some commitments, you know that”.

“First you spend ridiculous amounts on Christmas presents when you know we don’t need to and now this. So _figure it out”._

“Fine” Arthur spat. “I have things to do at work”.

“Well go do it then” Gwen retorted. “And figure it out. Or not”. She looked sadly at Amhar and picked up the whimpering baby. 

Arthur walked towards the door and grabbed his coat and put his shoes on before slamming it. The day was going badly. This day always was. December had tended to be a hard month for Arthur. The month that he and Sophia found out that they were having a daughter. He decided to tell his father about Sophia and his son Dylan. Those lonely weeks. Sophia killing herself on the 19th. Twenty years to the day. Twenty years.   
He quickly checked his phone and saw that Dylan wanted picking up from the Camelot train station so he strapped himself into his car and drove himself over. 

“Hey son” Arthur smiled as Dylan climbed into the passenger seat. “It’s good to see you again”.

“You too” Dylan smiled nervously. “So, are you going to tell me what’s gotten you looking so upset today?”.

“You’ll see” Arthur said quietly. “When you get there. Ready to see mum?”.

“Positive” Dylan confirmed with a smile. Arthur smiled back at his eldest son and drove towards the graveyard, stopping at Tesco to get some flowers first. It was on the outskirts on Camelot, a calm and peaceful place.

“How’s the baby?” Dylan asked. 

“He’s doing well” Arthur replied. “He’s having his checkup today from his surgery”.

“Shouldn’t you have gone with him?” Dylan frowned. 

“No” Arthur sighed. “Not today. Did you bring anything?”.

“I did, actually” Dylan admitted. He reached into his pocket and took out a small heart made out of ice lolly sticks. “We were told to make hearts in reception I remember. Valentine’s Day. One for each family member. I did one for my adopted parents, sister, and both of my biological parents”. 

“Both?” Arthur asked. 

“Yeah” Dylan smiled as he reached into his pocket. “This is for you. Dad” he added with a grin. 

“Thank you” Arthur smiled. His eye’s began to get hot, he knew his nose had turned red as his vision blurred. The heart had “Dadda” in scrawny writing. “Thank you”.

“Don’t mention it” Dylan smirked. “Now, shall we go see mum?”.

Arthur nodded and they began to walk into the cemetery. Dylan followed his father as he took the many twists and turns to his mother’s grave. Arthur knew the way like the back of his hand. He tended to go at least twice a month and found himself going more often with Amhar’s situation. He tended to go every week in December but went almost every day this month given it was the twenty year anniversary. 

“We’re here” Arthur said as he looked down at the flower adorned grave. Many flowers came out of the ground and there was an urn on the side, which Arthur changed the dying flowers for the fresh ones. 

“Seventeenth March 1982 to nineteenth December 1998” Dylan read. “Nineteenth December? That’s today”.

“It is” Arthur confirmed with a nod. “Twenty years. Today”.

“So that’s why you didn’t go with the baby” Dylan mused. 

“I wanted to come with you anyway. I’ve lost you before and I didn’t want to loose you again. I already missed out on most of your life, I don’t want to miss anymore”.

  
Morgana was _really_ starting to get fed up with people turning up on her doorstep first thing in the morning. Everyone knew she wasn’t a morning person and while she did live in a flat so it was possible that it was one of the neighbours visitors accidentally getting a wrong number it was happening too often for it to be a coincidence. 

“Yes?” She grunted into the intercom. Why did everyone _insist_ on interrupting her beauty sleep. 

“It’s me ... me, Gwen” she sounded hoarse. She gasped and sniffed before continuing. “Can I come in?”.

“Of course” Morgana sighed as she buzzed her in. She entered the apartment crying as she lugged Amhar’s car seat in and set it on the sofa. 

“What’s the matter?” Morgana asked. It was rare for Gwen to get so worked up. 

“Amhar has a check up in Birmingham. Arthur’s known about it for ages but still wouldn’t come” Gwen sobbed. 

“That’s awful of him” Morgana sighed. “Is there anything I can do?”.

“Can you come to the appointment with me, if that’s okay?” Gwen checked. 

“It is okay” Morgana smiled. “If we have time to stop at the costa drive through”.

“That we do” Gwen grinned. 

“Good. I’m starving”.

Morgana quickly changed and did her hair and makeup in the car as they drove towards the hospital. Given it was in the second largest city in England, combined with the morning rush hour and the fact that it was near to Christmas so many people were getting their last minute shopping done. True to her word, they did stop at the Costa drive through much to Morgana’s delight. 

As they sat in the hospital waiting room, Gwen kept on jiggling the pushchair and pacing back and forth with it. 

“Stop jiggling the pram, you don’t want Amhar to get sick” Morgana chucked. She took Amhar out of the carrycot and held him while Gwen kept shaking the pushchair. 

“I’m scared” Gwen sighed. 

“I know. But look at him now! He can hold his head up, he is doing so well, and he recovered remarkably”.

“I know” Gwen sighed again. “But I feel like this is all a punishment. For Lancelot and I’s affair. Like I deserve it. I mean it probably was his kid that I lost”.

“Hey, hey” Morgana reassured the older woman. “The baby wouldn’t be punished because of what you did. It is a rare condition which happens early in pregnancy, there was nothing you could do”.

“They say that the sins of a father reflect in a son” Gwen pointed out. 

“Sins of a _father_ ” Morgana corrected. “Not mother. You’re his mother not his father. That and I know that Arthur has a good heart”.

“I know” Gwen agreed. “Yet he’s been acting strange as of late”.

“I wouldn’t worry about it”.

As the two women exited the hospital, Gwen was bouncing off the walls. Amhar had a remarkable recovery and there was no denying it. The consultant was so pleased that he decided that instead of the baby having an MRI in three months time that he would be fine for another six months—and if all was well after he just turned two that they could discharge him from the CDH unit. 

* * *

_25th December 2018_

Christmas 2018 fell on a Tuesday. Much like many Christmases before, Morgause, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen spent it together at Arthur and Gwen’s house in Monmouth, the main change this year being the baby. Even though he wouldn’t remember his first Christmas his aunts had taken more than enough photos and he had an arrange of baby toys from family members and Santa alike. 

Just a week later it was time for the new year: 2019. While Morgause stayed up with Cenred, Gwen and Arthur stayed up with the baby both Merlin and Morgana ended up going to a party at a pub in central Camelot with their friends and watching the fireworks. Arthur made sure to get up early and meet with Dylan, much to Gwen’s dismay (not that the knew about Dylan). He had also gotten in touch with the twins and planned to meet them with their mother at again, the place of meetings, the magic horse.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we’re nearing the end. Not long at all and these next chapters should go rather fast


	12. Chapter 12

_January 2019_

2019 came around quickly. Without knowing it, again, Merlin and Morgana started off their new year in the same way. Sitting on the sofa, binging season three of ‘A series of unfortunate events’, given that the last season was released on the Very First Day of 2019. On New Year’s Day itself, Arthur went to The Magic Horse for dinner so he could meet the twins for the first time. He had briefly met them when they were born and he was on the birth certificate (all children deserved to know who their father was), so had met them again when they were registering the birth. Elaine wanted child maintenance and Arthur was happy to pay it, otherwise not keeping in touch with his sons. Given that they were now around fourteen or fifteen therefore old enough to make their own choices they would like to meet Arthur after all. Elaine had arranged the meeting for New Year’s Day at The Magic Horse. They didn’t live in Camelot anymore yet would often travel to Camelot shortly after Christmas to meet family. 

The fifth form mocks came around in the first two weeks so instead of having to teach them they were all put on invigilator duty, and despite the fact that Merlin and Morgana started teaching them half way through their GCSEs they were rather confident that it would go OK. The mock results were rather good and so they had a clearer idea on how well their sets would do in their exams—which was vital given they taught core subjects. 

Arthur tended to spend more and more time out of the house, meeting his elder sons every other week or so. There was also the ski trip, which took place over half term and _sadly_ Freya was rejected and didn’t get to go on the ski trip to her dismay, yet Morgana was going on _all_ DofE expeditions except the Gold ones. 

Once more the ski trip took place over half term after a very unromantic Valentine’s Day, and this year they went to Austria with some of the newer teachers—Vivian the maths teacher, the food tech teacher Audrey and Gwaine were the other accompanying teachers, given that Arthur and Gwen had a baby that they couldn’t leave for a week. Storm Freya shortly followed the ski trip which was rather fitting as Freya was rather grumpy that she wasn’t able to go. 

* * *

_Late March 2019_

“You don’t think Arthur could be cheating, do you?” Gwen anxiously checked. 

“What makes you think that?” Morgana frowned. 

“He could be gay?” Gwen noticed Morgana looking at her strangely. “I don’t know, he has been withdrawn lately”.

“It could be postpartum depression” Morgana shrugged. 

“Men can’t get postpartum depression” Gwen scoffed. “And anyway, I was the one that gave birth to a nine pounder”.

“Men can get postpartum depression” Morgana clarified. “They said about it on Jane the virgin”.

“So it’s real cause you saw it on Jane the virgin? Brilliant” Gwen snorted. 

“The NHS website says men can get PPD too. Check if you don’t believe me”.

“Fine, I believe you” Gwen sighed with a roll of her eyes after she checked the website. “How’s the packing coming along?”.

“Not too badly” Morgana shrugged. “I bought a new air mattress so I hope that it’ll be good”.

“Any idea who you’re paired with?” Gwen smirked. 

“Alvarr” Morgana replied with a slight smile. “The other two are always together and there’s only one minibus and four of us. The others are taking the car”.

“Alvarr and Morgana” Gwen sang. “Sitting in a bus. K-I-S-S-I-N-G”.

“Shut up” Morgana muttered as she playfully slapped Gwen. 

“That is so romantic” Gwen insisted. “You and Alvarr, paired on the trip, it’ll be good”.

“Whatever you say Gwen” Morgana rolled her eyes”. 

They did kiss in the end. And he did go down on her (she refused to give him oral or sleep with him without a condom). The first few days were all good, until halfway through when they ended up falling out. She then decided Alvarr was a prick and dumped him as soon as they got back from the trip (even though they were only “ _together_ ” for four days).

There were also several parents evenings, the third, fourth and fifth years, while the first years would be having theirs just after the easter holidays, with the second years having theirs last in May, only weeks before the end of year exams. 

Easter was a rather good affair. Morgana headed off to Florida with her friends Brittany, Sefa and Elizabeth, spending two weeks there for Morgana’s twenty-fifth. They had the time of their lives—riding the rollercoasters in Disney World and Universal studios over and over, heading to white hot Sandy beaches (the sand was too hot to walk on) and walking around Disney Springs and universal city walk. Given that Morgana’s birthday was the tenth of April while Easter wasn’t until the twenty-first, they spent most of their holiday there. 

School returned the day after Easter Monday—the twenty-third to everybody’s dismay. But they did have a three week holiday so it wasn’t exactly _all_ bad, all in all. After work Arthur would tend to stay late, leaving Gwen alone with the baby until it was almost his bed time. 

_4th May 2019_

“Arthur, why are you always out of the house?” Gwen demanded. 

“I have work to do. As head of safeguarding, I am _busy_ ” Arthur insisted. 

“I _know_ , Arthur” Gwen sighed exasperatedly. “Also, did you know? Amhar’s crawling now. You missed out on it cause you’re always at work or going out without us on the weekend”.

“I told you Gwen, I’m busy”.

“ _You’re_ busy?” Gwen scoffed. “I may as well be a single parent at this point. It’s ridiculous, Arthur”.

“ _Is it_?” Arthur retorted. “Alright then, I’ll do baby duty tonight”. Arthur picked up Amhar from whatever he was playing with on the floor, the baby squeaked in protest and Arthur went up the stairs to put him to bed. 

“Do you even remember his bedtime routine?” Gwen checked. 

“Of course I do” Arthur shouted. “I’m his daddy”.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shouted up the stairs “I’m going out”, before she slammed the door and got into her car. She texted Merlin to tell him she was coming over and began driving towards the Northern Plains. Normally in situations like this she would go to Morgana—yet she was currently on the DofE Bronze trip in the Forest of Dean. 

Gwen turned up to Merlin’s ranting. “Bloody Arthur! Never at home, always on his sodding phone doing Jesus knows what, he never spends time with the baby anymore” she ranted on. 

“Woah woah woah, slow down” Merlin said. “Are you and Arthur having problems?”.

“That’s one way to put it” Gwen grumbled. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning suicide mentioned

_7th May 2019_

After having the Monday off given it was a bank holiday (and spending the weekend in the forest of Dean for those on the DofE bronze practice), Morgana was still rather shattered. Throughout the expedition she had nightmares, fire, loud banging, crashing. She woke up screaming in the middle of the expedition and Alvarr tried to calm her down, yet she couldn’t settle down so spent the most of the second day asleep in the minibus (and trying not to be sick). She realised last week that her period was a week late and took a test—two lines on the stick. It was confirmed, she was going to have a child. With _Alvarr_. That and she spent the _glorious_ sixth week throwing up in the back of a bus on an expedition with teenagers. 

Tuesday brought glorious parents evening with the second years. No one tended to be a fan of Tuesday—many even finding the second day of the week worse than the first. Morgana’s car was having an MOT all day at the garage, so Arthur picked her up from the garage and they travelled together given that she didn’t want the crappy hire car they’d give her for the day. 

“Bit tight in here” Morgana joked. Almost claustrophobic. Morning sickness had _already_ kicked in too. The claustrophobia didn’t help. 

“I know” Gwen smirked as she turned around from the passenger seat. “You, the baby bags. We’ve got some books in the back but plan to leave them at work. Oh and the buggy. So the boots full”.

“You don’t say” Arthur raised his eyebrows. “How’s the baby getting along back there?”.

“Whimpering” Morgana rolled her eyes. “How long does he have to stay backwards for?”.

“Until he’s nine months or nine kilos” Gwen replied. “There’s this new i-size law, insists on keeping them rear facing till they’re like fifteen months. He’s almost eight months and _hates_ being backwards so no idea how that’s supposed to work”.

“Really?” Morgana frowned. “They expect kids to sit backwards for that long?”. She had started looking into car seats and pushchairs already, even though it was still early days. 

“I know” Gwen agreed. “It’s _ridiculous_. Although I do like how it’s easy and quick to take the whole seat out of the car. He’s almost nine kilos so should be okay to move forward facing even if he is a little young, but he’s so _advanced_ for his age! Not to mention bored of staring at the back of a headrest”.

“I didn’t know that’s how car seats worked” Morgana mused. 

Amhar looked at his aunt, pouted and began full on bawling as he kicked the back of the seat. 

“Amhar” Arthur called. “Amhar, it’s okay”.

Morgana began clicking her fingers and held the baby’s hand, he wailed in protest and continued crying. 

“Amhar, don’t worry” Gwen said as she turned around “baby shark do do do do do do”.

She quickly plugged her phone into the car speaker and began to play baby shark theme, the familiar theme tune coming on. 

“Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Baby shark”. 

Amhar stopped crying and smiled at hearing his favourite song, everybody calming down once the baby stopped crying. They arrived at Camelot Day Nursery and Arthur took Amhar out the car, the baby beaming at his daddy and waving happily with a gummy grin as he was carried into nursery. 

“Okay but seriously!” Gwen said as she suddenly turned around. “What the fuck is up with Arthur?”.

“What do you mean?” Morgana frowned. 

“Surely you’ve noticed it? I mean how could you _not_ notice it!”.

“Notice what?” Morgana repeated. 

“His secrecy over his phone. Constantly going out. Freaking out. Hiding things”. 

“I have noticed” Morgana confirmed with a sigh. “But, it isn’t for me to say. I’m already stressed out enough with actually teaching top set for GCSEs. You should talk to Arthur”.

“Thank you, Morgana” Gwen smiled. “I’m glad that it isn’t just _me_ noticing these things”.

Arthur returned empty handed and neither girl mentioned anything about what happened as they drove to work. Once arriving they headed off to the English block linked arms as they walked and carried all the books. Arthur took his books, then noticed Merlin getting out and flagged him over. 

“Can you believe those two?” Arthur hissed. “Acting like _prissy school girls”_.

“Arthur, you work in a school” Merlin reminded him with a facepalm. 

“I expect _that_ behaviour from the _pupils_. _Not_ my wife and sister”.

“Tough mate” Merlin shrugged. “And time for the second years patent’s evening tonight”.

“I know” Arthur groaned. “This should be fun”.

“Telling the parents that their _precious darlings_ have to work. I know” Merlin smirked. 

* * *

Gwen was beginning to get fed up with her husband. She was hoping that seeing as both of them were free during lunch that they would spend some time together, especially since Amhar had to stay with a childminder so they wouldn’t be able to see their son given that he had his bedtime at seven, while parents evening didn’t end until after eight. 

“What are you doing Arthur?” Gwen asked. 

“Nothing” Arthur replied as he jabbed away at his phone. 

“Sure looks like nothing” Gwen muttered. There was a knock at the door followed by a rather frazzled looking Nimueh walking in. 

“Arthur” she said. “We need to have a chat. Concerning one of the students”.

“Of course” Arthur replied as he sweet his phone down and stood up. “In the office?”. 

“Yeah” Nimeuh nodded and he retreated from the room. 

He left his phone. Gwen saw them leaving the building before she went on it. What was his code? 2010–their marriage year? No. 1309–baby’s birthday? No. What was his sodding password? The year Harry Potter came out—1998? She mistyped it—1997 and it opened up. She gasped as she saw his notifications coming up— _Dylan [heart emoji], Gideon [blue heart emoji], Leonardo [green heart emoji], WhatsApp group chat ‘Daddy and sons’._

Daddy and sons? What was that to mean? Gwen frowned and the clicked on the messages. She kept scrolling up, to the first messages. 

_1st January 2018:_   
_Good to see you today Leonardo and Gideon. Maybe next time all of us can meet up :)_

_Dylan: Good idea dad!_

_Leonardo: and dad, it’s Leon, not Leonardo [laughing emoji, rolling eye emoji]._

_Gideon: just Giddy’s fine ;)_

He had kids. He already _fucking had kids._ And based of the texts, they weren’t young either. How long _had_ he been hiding things from her? Gwen felt a swirling in her stomach and had to sit down to stop herself falling over. How could he? _How could he?_

Yeah, she cheated too but that didn’t result in kids. This did. And he clearly knew. And hid it, for a very long time. Their whole marriage. _As long as they had known each other_. How could he?

Gwen mentally thanked herself for not wearing mascara as the tears began to fall down her face. 

* * *

Arthur had just gotten out of the meeting and checked his pocket. Where was his phone? _Where was his fucking phone_? Shit. Gwen couldn’t have found out, could she? Besides, while once his password was the year they married, then Amhar’s birthday, and his most recent change had been Dylan’s year of birth—1997. He rushed to Gwen’s room and she wasn’t there; she must’ve been registering her form seeing as lunch had now ended. His phone was on the table where he had left it and he sighed with relief and pocketed it, going to get on with his work. 

Gwen had seemed to avoid him all day, yet that wasn’t unusual given that it was a Tuesday so they were both rather busy. And while it was normal for Morgause to shoot him strange looks, it looks could kill Arthur would’ve been dead. Therefore once the lovely stressful parents evening had ended with him and Gwen in the front of the car and Morgana in the back, he broke the silence. 

“What has gotten you so moody today, Gwen?” Arthur asked as he began to drive towards Amhar’s nursery. 

“I don’t know” Gwen said moodily. “You tell me, dad”.

“ _Why_ are you calling me dad?” Arthur asked with a laugh. “Amhar isn’t here”.

“Well what about the rest of them?” Gwen retorted. 

“Rest of who?” Arthur frowned. 

“Hm, let’s see” Gwen mused. “Dylan, Gideon, and whatshisface, oh yes, Leonardo”.

“Shit” Arthur said as he stopped the car, parking up at the childminder’s. “I’ll be back”. He got out of the car and slammed the door with a loud thud. 

“Did you know?” Gwen asked as she turned around. 

“Know what?” Morgana frowned as she looked up from her phone. 

“Did. You. Know?” Gwen demanded. 

Morgana averted her eyes. 

“Morgana please” Gwen pleaded. “I won’t be angry with _you_ , I just need to know”. Morgana slowly nodded. “I fucking knew it. I fucking knew it”.

Arthur returned with Amhar and put his nursery bag on the floor, strapping him in his car seat and then putting the belt around the car seat. It was beginning to be a pain now, luckily forward facing seats would stay fixed in the car. 

“Arthur how could you?” Gwen sighed. 

“It’s...it’s in the past” Arthur shrugged as he came off onto the A48. “I don’t want to talk about it”.

“How old are they?”.

“Dylan’s nineteen, the twins are fourteen”.

“How could you hide this?”.

“Do you know why I hid this, Guinevere?” Arthur snapped. “Dylan was taken into social services and the twins mother wanted me to have nothing to do with them. And it _hurts_. It fucking _hurts_!”.

“What does that mean, your going to abandon our son or any future children?” Gwen asked. 

“Well it’s not like we’re going to have any future children, not with your history”.

“You know what?” Gwen added. “I’m glad I lost the one just before Christmas. But then again, I wish I didn’t loose it. Lancelot would be a _much_ better father than you would”.

“I’m trying!” Arthur insisted. “And you slept with fucking Lancelot!”.

“Well you had three secret kids” Gwen retorted. 

“That was fifteen years ago!” Arthur exclaimed. “It’s not like I was in contact with them”.

“Well now you are, Arthur. You are now, and you should’ve told me. At first I would be upset but I would learn to live with it”.

“Yeah like you are now?” Arthur grunted. 

“I found out a few hours ago that you had three fucking love kids”.

Their voices began to get louder. Amhar began to get scared and cry. Morgana began to feel anxious, her heart beating away. She tightly held onto her bag and the baby, _hoping_ everything to be OK.

“You know what _hurts_? Oh you want to know _what_ fucking _hurts_?” Arthur retorted. “I’m _supposed_ to have a daughter, but I don’t. You know _why_? Sophia _killed herself_ and the baby went too”.

“Arthur!” Gwen screamed. But it was too late. She kept held on to Arthur’s hand as she succumbed to the darkness. Morgana quickly unbelted herself and slung her bag over her shoulder. She looked around the car. Amhar was okay. The front of the car looked terrible. 

She unstrapped the car seat and scrambled out the car. She noticed that orange flames seemed to be rising in the car and ran away from it, using her body and the car seat to shield the baby. Yet she too succumbed to darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I searched it up and Camelot Day nursery is a REAL THING!! Except in my version it’s in Camelot not Chelmsford and Camelot is located near the border of Wales and England. Also sorry not sorry for the ending! Part three out next Monday!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wasn’t completely honest ... it was a mixture of college work and listening to the audiobook of Islands of Mercy :D it’s a great book, highly recommend (ages 15/16+)


End file.
